Unapologise
by Shanna1
Summary: Sometimes you apologise without thinking about it, sometimes it's the wrong thing to say.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel ran her hand across the piano before she sat down and began to play.

**"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_**

**_That don't bother me_**

**_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_**

**_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_**

**_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_**

**_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_**

**_But that's not what gets me_**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Was being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was tryin' to do_**

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_**

**_But I'm doin' It_**

**_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_**

**_Still Harder_**

**_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_**

**_But I know if I could do it over_**

**_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_**

**_That I left unspoken_**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

**_What hurts the most_**

**_Is being so close_**

**_And having so much to say_**

**_And watching you walk away_**

**_And never knowing_**

**_What could have been_**

**_And not seeing that loving you_**

**_Is what I was trying to do_**

**_Not seeing that loving you_**

**_That's what I was trying to do"_**

"Now that's just pathetic." A voice said from behind her.

"Noah?" Rachel jumped and spun around. "What are you still doing here?"

"Community service." He replied.

"How is that going?" Rachel inquired.

"Ten more hours then I'm done."

"I'm glad you are being diligent about it." Rachel half smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" Puck asked.

"Someone slashed all my tyres and Daddy cannot pick me up for another hour. Since it is raining outside I decided to wait in here."

"I'll give you a ride." He offered.

"Noah, that's very kind of you to offer but I wouldn't want making you drive out of your way."

"You live ten blocks from me and my mother would kill me if I left a fellow Jew stranded. Grab your stuff Rachel."

"Thank you." She went and collected her bag which was in the corner of the room.

Rachel held her umbrella over their heads as they ran to Puck's truck and he unlocked the door for her to get in.

"Is this rain ever going to stop?" Puck ran this hand through his Mohawk as he slid into the driver's seat.

"The weather forecast stated that is should stop by morning." Rachel replied.

Rachel stared out the window as Puck drove, they remained silent.

"Thank you for the ride." Rachel told him as they pulled into the driveway.

"That door sticks." Puck got out and ran round to let her out. He ran with Rachel to the porch.

"Thank you for seeing me to the door." Rachel smiled.

"You never know what weirdoes are out there." He shrugged.

"Jacob tends to stay away since the restraining order went into effect."

"Restraining order?"

"He climbed the tree outside my bedroom window with his video camera, fortunately I was at ballet class but my fathers' caught him." She explained.

"Do you want me to throw him the trash?" Puck offered.

"You're very sweet." Rachel blushed. "But no, I don't think that will be necessary."

"I'm a badass." He corrected.

"I remember with very nice arms." Rachel didn't know what came over her but she stood on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. It took her a second to realise what she had done. "Sorry." She quickly opened the door and disappeared inside.

Puck shook his head before heading back to his truck.

TBC

A/N: The song is What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel wasn't sure why she was here but it seemed like the right thing to do as she pulled up outside Puck's house the next morning. She slowly got out of her car which had father had new tyres put on just that morning and walked up to the door she hesitated before knocking.

"Yes? Can I help you?" A woman she knew to be Puck's mother answered the door.

"My name is Rachel Berry; I go to school with Noah. Is he home?"

"Rachel Berry? I know your fathers from Temple. Please come in."

"Thank you but I'd rather wait out here." Rachel knew entering Puck's house was crossing a boundary.

"I'll go and get him."

Puck was sat on his bedroom floor playing Halo when his mother knocked on the door.

"There is a girl here to see you." She announced.

"Is she hot?" Puck asked.

"She's Jewish." His mother smiled.

"What's Rachel doing here?" While he knew a few other Jewish girls none of them would come to his house he got to his feet.

"Why don't you go and find out? She wanted to wait outside."

"Berry?" Puck walked outside to find Rachel staring out into the distance.

"Don't you find that everything looks so fresh after a rainstorm?" She pondered outloud.

"You came over to discuss the weather?" Puck was confused.

"No. I just wanted to thank you for giving me a ride home last night again."

"It's cool." He shrugged.

"I also wanted to tell you I'm not sorry."

"Not sorry?" He was confused.

"Last night when I kissed you I apologised, I just wanted you to know I am not sorry I did." She paused. "That was all. I'll see you at school on Monday."

Rachel was half way back to her car when Puck caught her and spun her around.

"You came to unapologise?" He was a little surprised. Rachel nodded. "Well I'm not apologising for this." He tugged her against him and kissed her, Rachel had to wrap her arms around his neck to keep her balance as his hands settle on her waist.

It took a few minutes for Puck's brain to kick back in and for him to realise they were stood outside his house in which his Jewish mother who wanted him to marry a nice Jewish girl and give her nice Jewish grandchildren who she could spoil was probably watching out the window.

Rachel struggled to catch her breath when he pulled back. She tried to speak but words wouldn't come out.

"Have you ever played Halo?" Puck inquired.

"Er… no." Rachel replied to his random question.

"It's about time you did. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her back up the path to the house and inside. "Mom, we're going to play Halo."

"Keep your door open." She called back.

* * *

Rachel had her tongue sticking out as she concentrated as she kept firing her gun, Puck kept smirking as he glanced at her, they had been playing for a few hours.

"Hey Puckerman did you forget…" Mike walked into Puck's room stopping when he saw Rachel. "Hey Rachel."

"Hold on." She hit a few more buttons. "Ah-hah!" She threw her hands up in victory. "Hello Mike. I should be going, thank you for teaching me how play Halo." She got to her feet. "I'll see you both at school on Monday. I'll see myself out."

"You were playing Halo?" Mike looked at Puck when Rachel had gone.

"She'd never played it before." Puck shrugged.

"You have a hot but slightly crazy girl in your room and you were only playing Halo?" Mike was a little confused.

"You think Rachel is hot?"

"She dressed like a Catholic school girl half the time." Mike shrugged. "Don't tell Tina I said that. But you didn't answer my question."

"She came to unapologise."

"Unapologise? Is that a word?"

"It's a Carrie Underwood song."

"Ok. We have practice in an hour." Mike came back to the reason he was a Puck's house.

"Practice on a Saturday afternoon is a stupid idea." Puck switched off the games system and grabbed his kit bag.

"It wasn't my idea." Mike reminded. The coach had ordered an extra practice after they had lost a game earlier in the week.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Puck rang the bell of Rachel's house the following afternoon.

"I'll get it." He heard Rachel call out to her parents from inside. "Noah?" She was surprised when he opened the door.

"Hey."

"Hi." Rachel stepped out pulling the door closed behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you want to go and see a movie?"

"Excuse me?" Rachel was a little bit stunned.

"I was thinking we went wrong last time because we never went on a date."

"So you want to go to go and see a movie?"

"Yeah." Puck thought his logic was pretty good.

"Now?"

"Yeah."

"Let me just get my purse and tell my dads' where we're going."

* * *

"So do you want popcorn?" Puck asked.

"While popcorn is not that unhealthy coating it in in butter and sugar is very bad for you."

"You can't watch a movie without junk food." Puck stated. "What do you want?"

"I'm fine."

"Rachel." He said in a disapproving tone.

"Red Vines." Rachel replied. "I like Red Vines."

"Red Vines it is."

* * *

Two hours later they left the movie theatre.

"That was…" Puck searched for the right word.

"Abominable? Abysmal?" Rachel supplied.

"Not the word I would have picked but yeah."

"I think is a life lesson in that, you should read the reviews before just picking the next movie showing."

Puck sighed. "Slushie?"

"Ok." Rachel agreed.

* * *

"I had fun. Thank you Noah." Rachel smiled as Puck walked her to her door.

"We should do this again."

"I'd like that." She paused before needing some clarity. "What exactly are we doing here?"

"Not a clue but let's keep doing it." He tugged her to him and kissed her again as was becoming habit until both of them needed to catch their breath.

"I have homework I need to finish." Rachel said when her brain kicked in.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead before heading back to his truck.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Their Thursday Glee practice had been cancelled after Mr Schue had gone in for an emergency root canal. Puck knew Rachel was still in the building as her car was in the lot. Unsurprisingly he found her in the auditorium, but rather than singing she was in her ballet outfit pirouetting.

Puck unable to help himself let out a low wolf whistle.

"Noah. You startled me."

"You don't want to know what you do to me in that outfit." Since Rachel didn't seem to object to him giving into his impulses to kiss her he did just that.

"Breathe." Rachel reminded herself when he pulled away Puck smirked.

"So why the tutu?" Puck inquired.

"It's nice to be able practice on an actual stage every now and then."

"Carry on." Puck went and sat on the side of the stage watching every flex, every movement planned with effortless precision. "Can you do the splits?" He wondered out loud.

"Yes." Rachel demonstrated with ease.

"You're very flexible." He commented thinking of the possibilities.

"I should show you something." Rachel disappeared off other side of the stage. Puck wondered for a moment what she was doing she suddenly appeared in sudden motion executing a flawless series of handsprings, cartwheels, flips before landing a perfectly aimed back flip a few inches from Puck.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked.

"Ten years of gymnastics." She replied before giving him a quick kiss.

"Let's get out of here." He suggested.

"I have an appointment with my therapist at 5." Rachel pointed out.

"Ok." Puck sighed slightly disappointed.

"You could come with me. Dr Phillips would like to meet you."

"You want me to come with you to your shrink?"

"We can do something afterwards." She suggested.

"Are you going to keep that outfit on?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She kissed him.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Ah Rachel, prompt as always." Her therapist came out of his office.

"Hello Dr Phillips. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine Noah Puckerman."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you." Dr Phillips held out his hand which Puck shook while shooting Rachel a look.

"I talk about everyone in Glee." Rachel quickly explained. "Is it ok if Noah waits for me?"

"Of course, one moment." He disappeared into his office and returned with a basket which he hand to Puck.

"What's this?"

"Logic puzzles. It will keep you entertained."

* * *

"Ah-ha!" Puck locked the last piece into place.

"You completed them all?" A voice from behind him. Puck was surprised to find Dr Phillips and Rachel watching him.

"I wasn't supposed to?"

"No. That's very good. Why don't you come into my office for a minute?" Dr Phillips suggested.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel checked her watch for the third time in as many minutes, she was nervous and Rachel Berry rarely got nervous. The only time recently she had felt that way was when they were waiting for the results of Sectionals, and if she admitted when she went to unapologise to Puck. She swirled her straw around the glass of orange juice in front of her and looked over her shoulder.

"Sorry I'm late." Kurt joined her at the food court table at the local mall a few minutes later. "It's murder trying to find a parking space."

"It's ok." Rachel smiled. "Thank you for meeting me."

"I'm going to grab a Latte do you want anything?"

"I'm fine thank you."

Kurt returned a few minutes later with his drink.

"So I was surprised to get your call." He admitted.

"I didn't know if I should call."

"No, it's fine. I wanted to ask you what was going on with you and Puck anyway?"

"You know about that?" It had been three weeks and as far as she knew apart from both their families and Dr Phillips no-one knew about their relationship.

"Everyone knows. It's not something that happens every day."

"I suppose not."

"I didn't even know you liked video games." Kurt stated.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel realised they were talking about different things.

"Mike finding you playing Halo with Puck a few weeks ago."

"Oh that." Rachel said.

"What were you talking about?"

"You cannot tell anyone, especially Mercedes."

"Now I'm intrigued. Spill."

"Noah and I may be dating."

"May be?" Kurt repeated.

"We are." She confirmed. "And I need an outside opinion."

"I need details. How long has this been going on?"

"Three weeks." Rachel admitted.

"I need a how."

"Do you remember that Friday when we had torrential ran for the entire day?"

"Yes."

"Someone slashed all the tyres on my car so Noah gave me a ride home. He walked me to the door because he was concerned about weirdoes."

"Jacob Ben-Israel." Kurt guessed.

"He was being sweet so I kissed him when I realised what I had done I apologised and ran inside." Rachel paused.

"How did we get from there to Halo?"

"The next day I went to see him to take back my apology."

"Unapolgising? How very Carrie Underwood of you."

"I started to leave but he came and kissed me. He asked if I knew how to play Halo and we ended up playing until Mike arrived."

"I'm guessing that's not the end of the story."

"No the next day he came to my house he said he had figured out that we went wrong last time because we didn't go on an actual date so he invited me to the movies. " Rachel proceeded to fill Kurt in on the events of the past three weeks.

"So you wanted to tell someone?" Kurt guessed.

"I needed another opinion as to whether this is a crazy idea considering my last few choices in boyfriend have not worked out so well. I know Dr Phillips approves but I would like the opinion of someone who knows us both."

"Answer me one question and I'll give you my opinion."

"What is your question?" Rachel asked.

"Is Puck a better kisser than Finn?"

"Finn is your step-brother." Rachel pointed out.

"That's call avoiding the question."

"Yes Noah is a better kiss than Finn." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Puck is a better choice than Finn or Jesse. If you don't drive each other crazy you'll balance each other out. Now I'm going to take you shopping."

"Excuse me."

"We're in a mall and you need someone to dress you."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'_

_Oh, I reach for you_

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All I need is you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me_

_Say it to me_

_And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

Rachel finished her rendition of Nickelback's Savin Me for her audience of Puck who applauded.

"Interesting song choice Rachel." Mr Schue walked in having caught the end of the song.

"I lost a bet." Rachel went and sat in the seat next to Puck.

"You don't tell people about a bet or they want to know the terms." Puck pointed out.

"You have practice in five minutes." Rachel reminded him.

"I've gotta go. See you later." He kissed the top of her head before grabbing his bag and running out the door.

"He'll realise what he did in a few minutes." Rachel said when she noticed Mr Schue looking at her.

"Do you know what you are doing Rachel?" Mr Schue inquired.

"I was looking at the playlists on his i-Pod and he commented that I would never sing a Nickelback song, so I challenged him that if he could get at least a B on his English paper I would sing a Nickelback song. He got a B+."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant." Mr Schue admitted.

"I've spoken to Dr Phillips about this at length and have come to the conclusion sometimes what you think you want isn't always what you need. I'm a teenage girl so I am supposed to want to date the captain of the football team and Jesse appealed to my musical sensibilities but they both had unrealistic expectations of me. They were what I thought I wanted but not what I needed. Noah doesn't have any expectations he's what I need right now."

"If you ever want to talk." Will offered.

"Thank you." She paused. "While I was researching the most appropriate Nickelback song ignoring the ones about sex, drugs and strippers I found a few that I think would work out very well for Artie."

"Which ones were you thinking of?" Will inquired.

TBC

A/N: Short I know but the next part had to be a chapter on it's own.


	7. Chapter 7

On Friday afternoon, ten minutes after school had let out Rachel searched the halls of McKinley High for someone she knew. She finally spotted Sam and Quinn making out pressed up against Quinn's locker.

"Sam, I need your help." She interrupted.

"Rachel we're a little busy." Quinn pointed out.

"I noticed, but I promise you can have him back in five minutes."

Sam who didn't have the same opinion of Rachel as some of the others looked at her, he could hear the slight desperation in her voice.

"I'll be right back." He assured Quinn giving her a quick kiss. "What's going on?" Sam inquired as he followed Rachel she didn't say anything until she reached the boys locker room. She gently pushed the door open, the sound of someone throwing things, lockers slamming and cursing could be heard.

"I need you to get Puck to stop throwing things so I can go and talk to him." Rachel quickly explained.

"What set him off?" Sam asked.

"He would probably rather I didn't say. I'll talk to him; I just need him not to throw something at me."

"Ok." Sam took a breath and entered, he had to duck as a football hit the wall just above his head. "Hey man stop throwing things you are scaring Rachel."

"What?" Puck stopped at the mention of Rachel's name.

"Short, brown hair wants to be on Broadway? You've met right?" Sam asked. "She says she wants to talk to you but she's worried if she came in you'd throw something at her."

"I wouldn't." Puck sank down onto the bench.

"Well you might know that but she doesn't. Since she's the only one who gives a damn that you're trashing the place can you let her talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." Puck ran a hand through his Mohawk.

"Good, now I should get back to Quinn before she gets more annoyed Rachel dragged me off." Sam headed back to the door.

"Gummy bears."

"What?" Sam spun back around at the odd comment.

"Most girls' weakness is chocolate, Quinn's is gummy bears."

"Ok." Sam nodded.

"And she prefers daisies to roses."

"Thanks."

"Keep an eye on her. However fine she may act giving up Beth was the hardest thing either of us will ever have to do."

"I will. I'll send Rachel in, however crazy the rest of you think she is her heart is in the right place." Sam headed out the door. "He's all yours." He told Rachel.

"Thank you Sam."

"Hi." Rachel said when she entered the locker room.

"I wouldn't have thrown anything at you." Puck looked up at her.

"I know." Rachel sat at the other end of the bench. "Are you ok?" Puck looked at her. "Your Mom called me this morning after you took off. I've been looking for you all day."

"I don't know." Puck admitted.

"I know this wasn't what you wanted to happen, but there is nothing you could have done to stop it." She paused. "I have an appointment with Dr Phillips in an hour if you want to go and talk to him. I know what it's like to have a parent come back into your life who disappoints you."

"Right now I just want to punch something."

"You have a punch bag in your basement don't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll call and reschedule. The only experience I have with boxing is cardio boxing so you'll have to show me what to do." Rachel noticed Puck looking at her. "Or would you rather be alone?"

"You're amazing. Come 'ere."

Rachel slid along the bench until she was sat next to him. Puck wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get out of here." Puck stated after a few minutes.

"We should probably clean up first." Rachel pointed out; she reluctantly stepped out of his grasp and started picking up the items that were on the floor.

"So what do you think of the guys locker room?" Puck inquired with an impish smirk.

"It smells." Rachel replied as she picked up a towel between her thumb and forefinger holding it out and dropping it in the laundry bin. "Have none of you heard of air freshener?"

"Hummel tried that it didn't go down well."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom?" Puck called when they walked into the house twenty minutes later. He found her sat at the table nursing a cup of coffee. "The police been?"

"They said there isn't much they can do but they took a report. Hello Rachel."

"Hi Mrs Puckerman." Rachel greeted her. "This is for you." Rachel handed her a business card.

"What is it?"

"He's Daddy's best friend. He's a lawyer he'll help you with everything free of charge. He has an investigator that can find anyone even if they don't want to be found."

"Thank you." Mrs Puckerman gave her a weak smile.

"If you need anything give my dads a call." Rachel told. Puck tugged her out into the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that." He pointed out.

"I wanted to. I need to change into something more appropriate. May I use your room?"

"Sure."

"You can't be in it at the time." Rachel stated.

"Just as my day was looking up." He smirked before giving her a quick kiss. "Go change."

A few hours later Rachel was taking a break from her boxing lesson as Puck had gone to the bathroom.

"Rachel, Mom wants to know if you're staying for dinner." Sarah, Puck's little sister came down into the room.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"She's already cooking some vegetable something. She likes being busy."

"Then that would be lovely." Rachel smiled. "How are you doing?"

"I don't remember him. He left when I was a baby." She shrugged.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to not have right to be upset or have an opinion or hit a punch bag."

"What's going on?" Puck asked when he returned a few minutes later.

"Rachel's staying for dinner." Sarah said as she hit the punch bag.

"And Sarah is working through some emotional issues with controlled violence." Rachel added.

"You should spread your feet further apart." Puck recommended moving in to help his sister.

* * *

Rachel was surprised when the doorbell rang at 9am on Sunday morning her parents had left twenty minutes earlier to spend the day with friends.

"Noah?" She smiled when she opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought dinner and a movie." He held up the bag that was in his hand.

"It's nine am. There is a little early for dinner."

"Then you'll just have to make me lunch." He kissed her before walking inside; rolling her eyes Rachel closed the door.

"What movie did you bring?" She inquired.

"I brought four. It's time you were introduced to John McClane and all four Die Hard movies."

"That will probably take us until dinner." She smiled. "I'll grab us some drinks and put that in the refrigerator."

She returned a few minutes later, when Puck had set up the big screen tv and had settled on the couch.

"So your mom doesn't mind you being out all day?"

"She wanted to spend some time alone with Sarah."

"So you thought you would come and keep me company. That's sweet Noah." She kissed him, before curling up next to him, Puck wrapped an arm around him holding her close and pressed play on the remote.

When Rachel's parents arrived home at just after eight that night, Puck was sat with his feet on the coffee table watching the end of Die Hard 4, Rachel was asleep her head resting on a cushion in Puck's lap.

"Noah." One of her father's greeted him.

"She fell asleep about five minutes ago, there is pizza in the kitchen." The sound of the plane exploding woke Rachel up with a start.

"Hey pumpkin." Her father smiled. "Have you had a good day?"

"We've been watching all the Die Hard movies." Rachel rubbed her eyes and then tried to flatten her hair. "We also made pizza."

"Finish watching your movie and then it's time for Noah to go home, it is a school night." Her father instructed.

When the movie was over Rachel walked Puck to the door.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." Puck said as he tugged her outside so he could kiss her without her parents being in the same room. Puck didn't usually do parents but Rachel's dads were cool and weren't overly concerned that their only daughter was dating the town bad boy who had spent time in juvie. "Goodnight. He kissed her forehead.

"Night."

**TBC**

**A/N: If you have a minute drop me a review to let me know what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Ok this week we are going to work on interpretation." Mr Schue announced.

"Interpretation?" Finn questioned.

"Every time someone covers a song they put their own stamp on it. Think Dolly Parton and Whitney Houston." Mr Schue suggested.

"What?" Mike was confused as almost everyone else.

"Dolly Parton wrote I Will Always Love You as a country song. Although most people tend to cover the Whitney version." Rachel explained.

"Very good. For this week we are going to split girls versus boys. I'm going to give you both two songs and you can pick how you want to perform them. "

"What songs?" Sam inquired.

"Nickelback's Faraway and Leanne Rhymes' How Do I Live. They are very different songs but I think you'll come up with some good interpretations. Guys you can stay her and girls the auditorium is waiting. We'll perform at the end of the week."

* * *

"So does anyone have any ideas?" Rachel asked as she took a seat on the piano stool.

"You already have so spill?" Santana prompted.

"The guys play instruments so you know they are going to do a rocky interpretation, I was thinking we could go the other way and do it acoustically. I would suggest A Cappella but acoustically allows a little leeway in case someone is slightly off key." Rachel explained.

"That's all good," Mercedes started. "But first what is going on with you and Puck."

"How did you…" Rachel paused. "I'm going to kill Kurt."

"You and Puck hooked up again?" Quinn looked at her. "When did this happen?"

"About a month ago." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tina asked.

"You've all said it you don't want to be friends with me. I've finally decided to accept it and the fact that in a few years we won't have to see each other again except at reunions."

"We don't hate you." Santana sighed. "You're just a little intense and annoying at times."

"I'm working on that." Rachel stated. "Mercedes do you think you can hit that top note in How Do I Live?"

"Yes but you're giving up the big note?"

"I found souly acoustic version on YouTube that would work, but it's more in your range than mine." Rachel explained.

"I guess that explains Puck's mood lately."

"That's because his dad came back." Mercedes said.

"His dad?" Quinn looked at her.

"He turned up last week at six in the morning and woke everyone, when Puck's mom went to get dressed he took off with her purse and all their valuables." Mercedes explained.

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt was there when he told Finn."

"He'd rather that everyone didn't know about that." Rachel pointed out.

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel was at her locker grabbing her books after rehearsal was over.

"Did Mr Schue forget Kurt doesn't go here anymore?" Rachel heard Puck said as he leant his back against the locker next to hers. "How does he expect us to hit that note? Finn tried and sounded like a drowning cat."

Rachel reached into her locker and pulled a flash drive and handed it to him.

"What's this?"

"A version of How Do I Live done by a rock band. It's slightly more your style than Leanne Rhyme or Trisha Yearwood."

"You knew what songs he was picking." Puck concluded.

"I suggested a few Nickelback songs that I thought would be good for Artie and How Do I Live is one of my favourite songs. " She closed the locker door. "You're the one who insisted we watch Con Air last week." She reminded him.

"Hey Rachel." Quinn called down the hallway. "Stop flirting with him and let's go already."

"I'll be right there." Rachel called back.

"What's going on?" Puck was suspicious.

"I think I finally made some progress with them. We're all going for ice-cream." She kissed him. "They all know about us. Call me when you've finished your American History paper."

"I like ice-cream." He pointed out.

"I know." She gave him another quick kiss. "I'll talk to you later."

Puck watched as Rachel walked away to join the other girls before turning and finding Finn was stood a few feet away watching him.

"If you're going to hit me can it wait until next week because my probation is up then and I don't want to go back to juvie." Puck requested.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A while."

"You should have told me."

"Dude, you dumped her in the middle of a Christmas tree lot. She's Jewish, we barely do Christmas trees, it's more Menorah's and guilt."

"Is this some sort of payback?" Finn asked.

"Not everything is about you. I like her. She's sweet and funny and she can kick my ass at Halo."

"She's obsessive and crazy." Finn corrected. "And she keeps nagging."

"She's working on it. She's a lot better now she's learnt to relax and have fun. She also gave us the rock version of How Do I Live." Puck paused.

"You hurt her." Finn warned.

"You're the one who kept hurting her. You kept jerking her around like she was some chew toy you could pick up and play with when you couldn't get near Quinn. St Douchebag wasn't much better. She spent so much time trying to figure out what you wanted to she lost herself. Do you know how long it took me to convince her not to give a damn about other people's expectations? When she needed to talk to someone she had to call Kurt because she finally figured out that it is easier to be friends with people when you aren't competing with them all the time. She finally managed to make progress with the girls, so much that they've all gone for ice-cream, that's a major step forward for her. When she found out about my dad she offered to let me speak to her shrink, and when I wanted to punch something she had me teach her how to box. She found my Mom a lawyer who works for free and had someone find my dad who got arrested yesterday. She got Sarah talking and sat through Schindler's List. Do you even know why she wants to be on Broadway?"

"She wants to be famous?" Finn guessed.

"No. Bro, you don't even know her at all."

Finn didn't know whether it was what Puck had said or that fact that it was the most he had heard his friend say in one go but it flustered him.

"Do you want to play Halo?" Finn asked.

"I have to finish my history homework."

"You're blowing off Halo to do homework?" Finn was confused.

"Rachel and I have a deal about homework."

"You know if you had plans she just blew you off."

"She'll call me later to tell me how it went and she'll know if I lie to her about finishing it and she'll change her mind about going to that new action movie on Sunday."

"She doesn't like action movies." Finn stated.

"She does. She hates horror films. We have a deal I won't make her watch horror films and she won't make me watch musicals. But we're totally on for tomorrow she has…"

"Ballet." Finn remembered.

Tbc

A/N: let me know what you think and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck had just finished typing when a message popped up requesting a video chat. He smiled as he accepted; Rachel's face appeared on the screen.

"I was just thinking about you." Puck lent back in his chair with a smirk.

"That's good because I was just thinking about you too." Rachel echoed his smile.

"Finn knows." Puck informed her.

"The two of you didn't get in a fight did you?"

"No. We're playing Halo tomorrow."

"That's good. How are you doing with the essay?"

"You tell me I just emailed it to you." Puck scratched the back of his head. "How did ice-cream go?"

"It was good, but I think Santana could eat her weight in ice-cream." Rachel supposed.

"When we were kids her parents took a bunch of us out to Baskin Robins, she had to have a scoop of every flavour. So what do you talk about when you're eating ice-cream?"

"Since it was a meeting of most of your ex-girlfriends so of course you were the main topic of conversations. "

"Really?"

"No. We did discuss if there was any chance of getting Sam back into his Rocky Horror costume."

"What Rocky Horror costume? I was in juvie remember?"

"Tight short shorts."

"And…" He prompted.

"That's it."

"You want to get Sam half naked?" Puck was slightly annoyed.

"He is very cute." Rachel teased. "But his arms aren't as nice as yours."

"Damn right." Puck sighed. "Maybe you should be having this conversation with Kurt."

"Mercedes and I are having lunch with him on Saturday." Rachel paused. "You do know that everyone in school will know by tomorrow."

"So?" He shrugged. "Who care what they think right?"

"You know this could mean more slushies aimed at you." Rachel pointed out.

"I can handle if it means you sitting in my lap again." He winked at her.

* * *

"So did Puck tell you he loves you yet?" Mercedes asked as she helped Rachel clear up some sheet music.

"No." Rachel replied.

"Did you tell him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Rachel sighed, "Things have been going well and I don't want to scare him away by telling him I love him. You know he'd freak out and run for the nearest exit. It's easier not to rock the boat. "

"I'd have a little more faith." Mercedes said. "And I just remember I have to be somewhere else."

Rachel knew from the way Mercedes had glanced behind her before she ran out what had happened. She took a breath.

"Hello Noah."

"Is that what you really think of me?" He asked.

"Can we just forget you heard that?" She requested.

"No."

Rachel turned around slowly to find he was stood right in front of her. She for once in her life didn't know what to say.

"I love you even if you are crazy." Puck stated. Rachel just looked at him. "You need to say something because I'm starting to feel like a douche."

Rachel slowly broke out into a smile and threw her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you too." She whispered. "Hold on a second." She stepped back before calling out. "Mercedes call Kurt and remind him it's his turn to buy the pizza tonight after the game."

"You got it." Mercedes called back.

"How did you know she was out there?"

"Because I would have been." Rachel kissed him again.

"So you're coming to my basketball game tonight?"

"I don't really understand it but its basketball season I should probably learn."

"You're amazing, crazy but amazing." He kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel sat in the stands between Mercedes and Kurt.

"They are almost as bad as they are at football." Rachel commented.

"At least they scored some points." Kurt pointed out.

"It's almost half time right?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, two minutes." Mercedes looked at the clock.

"I'll be back soon." Rachel excused herself.

"Noah." Rachel called as the guys headed back to the locker room.

"Hey." He stopped and gave her a quick kiss. "What do you think?"

"You all need help."

"That's helpful."

"Is it helpful that I know some of the other team?" She offered.

"Anything that could help?"

"Martin used to be in my ballet class until he stood too close to an amplifier and burst his eardrum and developed an inner ear imbalance so he can't take spinning around without losing his balance." Rachel explained. "I went to drama camp with Todd, his left knee is shot after an ice-skating accident, and he can't put too much pressure on it."

"That's good stuff we can use that."

"I don't know how helpful it is but Tim the point guard is the biggest flirt known to man. He gets distracted very easily by anything in a short skirt."

"Santana's here right? In jeans?" Puck recalled.

"Yes."

"Here's what I need you to do." He explained his idea.

* * *

Rachel climbed the stands until he found Santana and Brittany.

"Hi guys." She smiled.

"Hi." Santana eyed her suspiciously.

"Noah would like to know if you could dress more like a slut." Rachel inquired.

"There is nothing slutty about this outfit." Santana was wearing jeans and a tank top.

"That didn't come out right. He wants to know if you can change into something sluttier."

"Why?" Santana asked.

"The point guard for the other time can't think straight when someone is flirting with him. Noah was hoping you could change and flirt with him as being is a tease is what you do best."

"How slutty are we talking?" Santana inquired.

"How slutty can you get in the next five minutes?"

"Do you still have your Britney outfit here?"

"Yes."

"Brittany I need to borrow two of the lollipops that Artie got you for Valentine's Day." Santana requested.

"But…" Brittany started to protest.

"For me."

* * *

"So what do you think?" Santana asked as she came out of the bathroom. Since she was taller than Rachel the skirt was already short but after she had rolled it up at the waist it now fell to just below her but. The shirt was knotted high reveal her entire midriff, the buttons low enough to reveal her red bra. Her hair was in bunches and she had found a pair of high do me heels.

"You've never looked sluttier." Rachel replied.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. Brittany." She held out her hand and Brittany the lollipops over. Santana pulled the wrapper off and stuck one in her mouth, the other she slipped into her bra. "Let's do this. Which one is he?" She asked when they got back to the gymnasium.

"The tall skinny one." Rachel pointed him out.

"Let me show you how this is done." She strutted into the room.

"What's going on?" Mercedes and Kurt came down to stand with them.

"Santana is going to help the team regain a little dignity." Rachel replied. "Let's go back to our seats."

Santana walked along behind the team benches and fake stumbled as she reached the other team causing to swing an arm out to catch her.

"Are you ok?"

"Thanks. Wow you're really strong." Santana smiled at him. "Oops I dropped my lollipop." She bent over to pick it up from the ground flashing him a glimpse down her top. "It's a good thing I carry a spare." She pulled it out her bra and popped it in her mouth. "Thank you for catching me." She smiled and she knew he was watching her as she walked away sitting in the front row and crossed her legs seductively and waved at him.

"What is Santana doing?" Finn who had just spotted her asked.

"Don't look at her she like Medusa right now, one look and you'll turn to stone." Puck warned.

"She wasn't wearing that earlier was she?" Sam looked around Puck.

"Rachel knows half the other team, Santana is taking care of the point guard we need to take care of the rest." Puck instructed. "Rule number 1 don't look at Santana."

In the end Rachel's advice worked and they won by 17 points.

"So do you want to go out some time?" Tim whispered in Santana's ear slipping an arm around her waist as she stepped onto the floor as WMHS celebrated.

Santana turned around stepping out of his grasp.

"You have to be kidding." She laughed. "You seriously think you could get with this? I don't think so." Santana strutted over and tapped Finn on the shoulder. "Hey baby great game." Finn turned around. "Squeeze my butt." She mouthed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him popping a leg up. Finn just went with it.

"Payback is really a bitch isn't it." Rachel said from behind.

"Rachel Berry I should have known. " He turned and glared at her. "You're never going to forgive me for that are you?"

"No." Rachel replied crossing her arms.

"Hey babe." Puck flung an arm over Rachel's shoulder and kissed her. "Shouldn't you be commiserating with the rest of your team?"

"You should tell Martin that he should really get that balance problem looked into." Rachel added.

Tim stomped off, and the Glee clubbers burst out with laughter.

"You owe me big time." Santana stabbed Puck in the chest with her finger.

"You always did pull off slut well." He winked at her.

"I need a shower." Santana shivered.

"If you make it quick Kurt's buying pizza tonight." Mercedes offered.

"I think Puck should pay." Santana stated.

"Do you have to change?" Mike asked. "Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where Mercedes hand had connected.

"That's from Tina or it will be when I call her and tell her."

"Is that Rachel's Britney Spears costume?" Sam realised what she was wearing.

"I'm going to change." She walked off.

"She's not the only one who needs a shower." Rachel removed Puck's arm from around her.

"Are saying I smell?" Puck looked at her.

"You said it not me. We'll wait for you all to take showers."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel glanced around the doorway of the auditorium and then pulled back. She signalled to her accomplice to keep quiet, duck down and crawl. They both peered between the seats to watch Puck who was stood on stage strumming his guitar and singing along. When the song ended they both stood and applauded.

"Spies." Puck said. "What are you doing here?"

"Rachel picked me up." Sarah replied as she and Rachel made their way to the stage.

"Your mom called, she had to work late so she asked me to pick up Sarah and you since your truck is in the shop. Nice song."

"What are you going to sing?" Sarah asked Rachel.

"Why am I going to sing anything?" Rachel countered.

"Because Noah says you can't stand on a stage without singing."

Rachel looked at him and he shrugged.

"What would you like me to sing?" Rachel inquired.

"Christina Aguilera."

Rachel launched into a heartfelt version of The Voice Within.

"I think it's your turn now." Rachel prompted.

"I can't." Sarah protested.

"I already know you can sing, I can help you if you like." Rachel moved them to sit on the piano stool. "What songs do you know the lyrics to?"

"Every Disney song." Puck supplied.

"Me too." Rachel nudged Sarah with her elbow. "How about…" Rachel started to play the 'Lady Is a Tramp' but Sarah shook her head. "How about…" Rachel tried 'Beauty and the Beast'. "What would you like to sing then?"

Sarah whispered something in her ear. Rachel nodded and then looked Puck up and down.

"What do you think?" She asked Sarah who nodded. "Congratulations you have just been voted our Aladdin for the day."

"I don't think so."

"You know the words." Sarah pointed out.

"Fine but if anyone finds out about this I'm going to kill you both."

Rachel began to play.

(Puck)I can show you the world

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me, princess, now when did

You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over, sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no

Or where to go

Or say we're only dreaming

(Sarah)A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here

It's crystal clear

that now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Puck)Now I'm in a whole new world with you

(Sarah)Unbelievable sights

Indescribable feeling

Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling

Through an endless diamond sky

(Sarah)A whole new world

(Puck)Don't you dare close your eyes

(Sarah)A hundred thousand things to see

(Puck)Hold your breath - it gets better

(Sarah)I'm like a shooting star

I've come so far

I can't go back to where I used to be

(Puck)A whole new world

(Sarah)Every turn a surprise

(Puck)With new horizons to pursue

(Sarah)Every moment gets better

(Both)I'll chase them anywhere

There's time to spare

Let me share this whole new world with you

(Puck)A whole new world

(Sarah)A whole new world

(Puck)That's where we'll be

(Sarah)That's where we'll be

(Puck)A thrilling chase

(Sarah)A wondrous place

(Both)For you and me

There was applause from the audience; they looked to see Mr Schue walking towards them.

"Very nice. But think you're a little young to be recruited."

"Sarah, this is Mr Schuster." Rachel made introduction. "Mr Schue this is Sarah, Noah's sister."

"Nice to meet you Sarah. So you have plans to join the Glee club when you're old enough?"

"Let her finish Elementary school first." Puck requested. "And can you pretend you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mr Schue asked. "However…"

"We just came to pick Noah up. We have plans." Rachel interrupted knowing he was going to say Sarah shouldn't be there.

"We do?" Puck was confused.

"We're going to Rachel's house for dinner. She didn't want me to starve because of your cooking."

"That's the last time I'm feeding you again." Puck stated.

"And I'll just get them both out of here for before it turns into one of their debates." Rachel informed Mr Schue.

Will watched as left, when he had found out that Puck and Rachel were dating again he had been a little concerned it was cause more drama but it had actually brought more peace, well at least in one corner of the rehearsal room. Puck and Rachel had both seemed more relaxed, they balanced each other out, Rachel had been right when she had said Puck was what she needed, and Will was pretty sure that Rachel was exactly what Puck needed too.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Mercedes asked as she and Rachel grabbed their books straight after lunch.

"We're going to Cedar Point tomorrow." Rachel replied. Lima had been taken over by an unexpected heat wave and everyone was wearing as little clothes as socially acceptable.

"You and Puck?"

"We're taking Sarah; his mom has to work all weekend so we thought it would do us all good to get out of Lima for the day." Rachel paused. "You should come."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Mercedes started to protest.

"It's not a date, Noah keeps trying to convince me to relax and act like a normal teenage girl. Nothing is more normal than having a fun day out with your friends. We should invite everybody."

"I'll see if they have plans."

"Invite Kurt and Blaine too." Rachel suggested.

* * *

"Hey babe." Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her back against him as she grabbed her books from her locker at the end of the day.

"Hi." Rachel smiled.

"Hands to yourself Puckerman." Mercedes teased as she walked over.

"How about you disappear and I can keep my hands just where they are?" He countered.

"I spoke to everyone." Mercedes told Rachel ignoring Puck. "They can all come except Tina and Artie. Artie is visiting his aunt and Tina's parents are dragging her to a wedding."

"That's good."

"Go where?" Puck asked.

"I invited everyone to come with us to Cedar Point tomorrow. We could all do with a break."

"Ok." Puck sighed.

"I know that tone."

"I told everyone 8.30 tomorrow. See you then." Mercedes disappeared.

Rachel turned around in Puck's arms.

"You're upset that I invited everyone to join us tomorrow."

"I'm not upset; it would have been nice if you asked first before you invited everyone."

"I'm sorry, Mercedes asked what I was doing this weekend and before I knew it I was inviting everyone. Think of it this way if we want to go a ride by ourselves there is someone there who can watch Sarah."

"It's a good thing you're cute." He kissed her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

Rachel made sure she had everything in her bag. A sweater on the vague off chance it got colder, a bottle of water and some healthy snacks, her camera, phone and wallet. She grabbed her bag as she heard a horn honk outside alerting her to the fact that Puck had arrived.

"I'm leaving now." Rachel ran down to say goodbye to her dads.

"Have fun sweetie."

"Here's some extra money for gas." Her other dad handed her forty bucks.

"Thank you Daddy." She hugged. "I've got to go." Puck honked his horn again.

Rachel ran down to Puck's truck which was parked on the curb and threw open the door.

"Good morning."

"Wait." Puck told her. "Step back and turn around."

"Is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She inquired as she looked down at her sneakers which she had decided to wear after concluding they would be the least likely to fall off, denim cut-off shorts and a layered strappy vest top over her bikini top.

"No. Kurt took you shopping again." He guessed.

"He seems to think I'm a grown up Barbie doll." She got in the truck and closed the door. "Good morning Sarah." She only got a mumbled response.

"She's not a morning person."

A song on the radio caught Rachel's attention so she pulled her cell-phone out and dialled.

"Quinn its Rachel, I was thinking what if we teach Artie our version of Far Away and then do Here We Go Again, we just need one more song. I was thinking something by Pink." Rachel explained. "That's a good idea I'll call her." When she hung up she called Tina.

"Hand it over." Puck held out his hand when she got off the phone.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"Hand over the phone. Today is about having fun with your friends not for discussing songs for glee club. Hand over the phone." Rachel reluctantly did.

Twenty minutes later her phone began to ring.

"That's Quinn." Rachel recognised the assigned ring tone of Quinn singing.

"No more discussions about Glee." Puck answered. "Fine." He sighed then hung up.

"What was that about?"

"Brittany needs to pee. We're pulling over at the next available place."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The girls stood watching as Puck hauled Rachel off her feet while kicking water at his sister and Rachel laughed.

"That's just creepy." Santana stated.

"It's like she's a pod person." Quinn agreed.

"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" Kurt came over to join them.

"Rachel. She's just…" Mercedes started.

"Happy?" Kurt supplied. "Isn't that what you wanted her to act like a normal person?"

"Yes but…" Quinn trailed off.

"They seem to bring out the best in each other."

"She's started dressing like a normal person." Santana conceded.

"That was her choice; she just called me to check it was appropriate while Puck finished his math homework last night."

"Puck did homework?" Quinn was shocked.

"He went to a math lesson?" Mercedes asked.

"They have an incentive plan regarding homework."

"That explains a few things." Santana crossed her arms.

"Not that kind of incentive. I think at the moment he's trying to get her to watch every action movie ever made. Last night was Terminator. The incentive plans is working he now has a B average and an IQ of 141."

"Are we talking about the same guy?" Quinn asked.

"He looks happy too." Kurt shrugged.

"What are you all talking about?" The rest of the guys came over to join them.

"Rachel acting normal." Santana replied.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Sam asked.

"Quinn." Sarah ran over to the group. "Rachel says we can go on the Ferris Wheel next and then get some funnel cake when Noah puts her down."

"Sounds good."

"Can I ride with you?" Sarah asked Mike.

"Sure thing squirt." Mike used Puck's affectionate nickname for his sister.

* * *

Finn stood behind Rachel in the queue for the concession stand, he hesitated before he spoke.

"Rachel can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." She turned around, there were five people ahead of them and she knew she had a few minutes.

"Why do you want to be on Broadway so badly?"

"That question is out of the blue, do you mind my asking why you want to know?"

"I was talking to Puck and he said I didn't know you very well I didn't even know that you didn't want to be on Broadway just because you wanted to be famous." Finn explained.

"He's right, looking back you didn't know me very well and that's ok. We would talk but you would never really listen to what I said. I spent so much time to trying to be what I thought you wanted I lost part of myself too. But its ok I've come to terms with the fact that I'll never be Quinn for you and I've moved on." She paused. "Are you happy with Quinn?"

"Yes. Are you happy with Puck?"

"Yes. Have you spoken to Sam yet?"

"You mean after he took a swing at me?" Finn asked.

"You need to talk with him and clear the air." She paused when Finn looked confused. "We both know how it feels it get your heart stomped on. You need to apologise for stealing his girlfriend."

"He seems happy with Santana."

"Santana deserves more than being every ones fall back girl when things do not work out with Quinn. She deserves someone who loves her for her, not just because she'll jump into bed with them because she craves affection because she has low self-esteem."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Across the way Quinn stood next Puck.

"Did you see that?" She asked looked on as Finn hugged Rachel.

"Yes." Puck replied.

"And you're not going to storm over there and demand to know what's going on?"

"No. You're the one who keeps cheating on her boyfriends." He stated, Quinn glared at him. "Finn told me he wanted to talk to her, to clear the air. They have to keep singing stupid sappy love songs at each other may as well talk."

A minute later Rachel made her way over to Puck.

"Can you hold this for me?" She handed him her soda cup.

"Sure." He took it his hand. Rachel stepped up and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"You're very sweet." She told him.

"I thought we had this conversation before."

"I know you're a badass. But you're sweet badass."

"You have a sweet ass too."

"I'm going to be sick." Quinn walked away.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed her cup with one hand and Puck's hand with the other and led them back to the bench they had taken over. Rachel took a step between Mercedes and Sam to sit on the back of the bench with Kurt.

"Kurt really didn't you about the big Defying Gravity Diva Off he had with Rachel?" Mercedes asked Blaine.

"No." Blaine replied. Mercedes quickly filled him in. "You know the touring version of Wicked is coming to Cleveland this summer."

"We're getting tickets." Kurt and Rachel said at the same time, and then both laughed.

"We should have just ditched the song and done For Good instead." Rachel pointed out.

"I love that song." Kurt agreed.

"Why don't you just sing it now?" Blaine suggested. "It's not like you both don't know the words because you both know the lyrics to more songs from musical than everyone else I know put together."

"Why not?" Kurt shrugged.

"I've been banned from discussing anything glee or music related today." Rachel pouted.

"Sing the song." Puck sighed.

"Do you to be Elphaba or Glinda?" Rachel inquired.

"Who?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry I'll explain it to him later." Kurt assured her. "And since I'm feeling a little blonde today I'll be Glinda.

"Ok." Rachel took a breath before beginning.

_Rachel:_

_I'm limited-_

_Just look at me._

_I'm limited,_

_And just look at you,_

_You can do all_

_I couldn't do, Glinda._

_So now it's up to you-_

_For both of us._

_Now it's up to you._

**Kurt:**

**I've heard it said**

**That people come**

**Into our lives**

**For a reason**

**Bringing something**

**We must learn.**

**And we are led**

**To those who help us**

**Most to grow,**

**If we let them,**

**And we help them in return.**

**Well, I don't know**

**If I believe that's true,**

**But I know**

**I'm who I am today,**

**Because I knew you.**

**Like a comet pulled from orbit**

**As it passes a sun.**

**Like a stream that meets a boulder**

**Halfway through the wood.**

**Who can say**

**If I've been changed for the better?**

**But because I knew you**

**I have been changed for good**.

_Rachel:_

_It well may be_

_That we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime,_

_So let me say before we part-_

_So much of me_

_Is made of what I learned from you,_

_You'll be with me_

_Like a handprint on my heart._

_And now whatever way our stories end,_

_I know you have re-written mine_

_By being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea._

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird_

_In a distant wood._

_Who can say_

_If I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you-_

**Kurt:**

**Because I knew you-**

**_Both:_**

**_I have been changed for good._**

_Rachel:_

_And just to clear the air_

_I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done_

_You blame me for._

**Kurt:**

**But then, I guess**

**We know there's blame to share-**

**_Both:_**

**_And none of it seems to matter anymore!_**

**Kurt: ** _Rachel:_

**Like a comet pulled from orbit** _Like a ship blown from its mooring_

**As it passes a sun. ** _By a wind off the sea._

**Like a stream that meets a boulder** _Like a seed dropped by a bird_

**Halfway through the wood.** _In the wood_.

**_Both:_**

**_Who can say if I've been_**

**_Changed for the better?_**

**_I do believe I have been_**

**_Changed for the better._**

**Kurt:**

**And because I knew you-**

_Rachel:_

_Because I knew you-_

**_Both:_**

**_Because I knew you,_**

**_I have been changed for good. _**

Rachel and Kurt hugged as they finished singing and the crowd that had gathered applauded them

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

As the crowd dispersed Kurt's phone beeped to indicate he had a message.

"Oh that's bad." He showed Rachel the picture that had appeared on his phone.

"That is not a good colour for her."

"Let me see." Mercedes requested. "Oh not good."

"What is it?" Mike was curious.

"Trust me it's best if you don't see." Mercedes held the phone against her chest.

"Let's see what we can do with this travesty." Kurt took Mercedes hand and dragged her off.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"The dress Tina's mother picked out for her to wear today has ruffles, lots of ruffles." Rachel pulled a face. She noticed Sarah looking at a park map. "So Sarah what ride are we going on next?"

* * *

"I almost forgot." Rachel headed back to Puck's truck to and grabbed something; they were all stood around the rest stop taking a break on their way home. She returned and walked over and handed Blaine a large brown envelope. "This is for you."

"What is it?"

"I went to the music shop the other day, I found these I thought they were more your style than ours." Rachel explained.

"Thanks."

"You're helping the enemy?" Finn questioned.

"They're not the enemy until the day of regionals and Kurt will always be one of us it doesn't matter which school he goes to."

"Pod Rachel." Quinn muttered.

Brittany walked over and prodded Rachel in the cheek.

"She looks so real."

"Puck didn't really kill her and replace her with a pod person." Santana explained then stop when she caught a song on the radio. "I love this song turn it up." She began to sing along the rest of the girls joining in and dancing with her the guys just watched.

Santana: I know a place, where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild

There must be something in the water

Sippin' gin and juice

Laying underneath the palm trees (undone)

The boys break their necks

Try'na to creep a little sneak peek (at us)

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

You'll be falling in love

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

All: California gurls, We're unforgettable

Daisy Duke's bikini's on top

Sunkissed skin so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

All: California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast, represent

Now put your hands up

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Sex on the beach

We don't mind sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo (oh, oh)

You could travel the world

(you could travel the world)

But nothing comes close

To the golden coast

Once you party with us

(once you party with us)

You'll be falling in love

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

All:California gurls, We're unforgettable

Daisy Duke's, bikini's on top

Sunkissed skin so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

All:California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast, represent (west coast)

Now put your hands up

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Mike :Tone, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild, wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

Mike: I mean the ones, I mean like, "She's the one"

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her buns (uh!)

The girl's a freak, she drive a jeep

And live on the beach

Mike: I'm okay, I won't play

I love the Bay, just like I love L-A

Venice beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

Mike: Come on boys, hanging out

(All that ass hanging out)

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just the king and the queenie

Katy, my lady (yeah?)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on you

Cause you representing California

All: (Ohhhhhh yeah!)

California gurls, We're unforgettable

Daisy Duke's, bikini's on top (hey)

Sunkissed skin so hot

We'll melt your popsicle

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (oh oh oh)

All:California gurls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock (we got it on lock)

West coast, represent (west coast, west coast)

Now put your hands up

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (eh, eh)

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

Mike: (California, California)

California gurls, man

I wish they all could be

California gurls (California)

I really wish you all could be

California gurls (California, yeah)

"What are Daisy Dukes?" Sarah inquired.

"Nothing you'll be wearing before we send you to the convent." Puck stated.

"We're Jewish Noah, not Catholic." Sarah pointed out.

"Fine I'll build you a tower like Rapunzel."

"You don't make a very good Mother Goethel."

"And you're not a Disney princess. In the truck. Are we just going to stand around here all day because Brittany ate too much junk food?" He inquired. "Let's go."

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

"I like your friends." Blaine commented as they got back on the road.

"Me too." Kurt agreed.

"You miss them."

"I see or talk to Mercedes and Rachel a couple times a week. Finn has most of the guys over to the house so it's not like I don't see them." He paused. "Yes I miss them, but not sure I miss all the drama."

"Drama?"

"You have no idea."

"Then tell me." Blaine prompted.

"You asked for this. Let's start with Puck he's dated all the girls expect Tina in the last 18 months. Tina was involved with Artie but they broke and she's now with Mike. Santana and Brittany have a weird relationship that none of us wants to put a label on. But Brittany is now with Artie. Quinn and Finn were together, then had a little too much to drink and slept with Puck and got pregnant which led to all of last years baby drama. Finn thought the baby was his, Puck and Rachel managed to date for a week despite the fact that he was the chief issuer of slushie facials. When Finn found out the truth he hooked up with Rachel and Quinn Puck got together for the baby's sake. Finn and Rachel broke up, and she started dating Jesse St James, the lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, who ended up transferring to Mckinley. But it turned out he was only getting close to her because of Rachel's mother. I should point out that Rachel has two gay dads. Rachel's mother is Shelby Cochran former coach of Vocal Adrenaline. It turned out that since Rachel wasn't the baby Shelby gave up she changed her mind about having a relationship with her and adopted Quinn and Puck's baby Beth and moved to California. Jesse pelted Rachel with eggs. Rachel and Finn got back together and Quinn who broke up with Puck started dating Sam. Puck did some time in juvie for trying to steal the atm of a 7-11. Finn dumped Rachel in the middle of a Christmas tree lot, after she retaliated for the fact that Finn slept with Santana by kissing Puck. Puck and Rachel got back together, then Quinn and Finn started flirting with each other and got back together so Sam hooked up with Santana."

"And I thought Patrick's father getting investigated by the SEC was dramatic." Blaine smiled. "You miss it."

"Glee club was the first place I was accepted for who I was. They defended me, Finn even dressed up as Lady Gaga, but they couldn't protect me which is why I transferred. They're my friends."

TBC

A/N: Short I know but a lot packed in.


	19. Chapter 19

Puck glanced at his sister as they arrived back in Lima, she was sound asleep.

"Do you want to come back to my house until Mom gets home and I'll drive you home? You said your dads were going out."

"A party." Rachel confirmed. "Ok."

* * *

When they got to the Puckerman residence Puck carried Sarah inside and put her to bed. When his mother got Rachel was asleep curled up at his side.

"Did you have a good day?"

"It was fun."

"It's late you should take Rachel home."

"Can she just stay?" Puck asked. "She can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"I need to check its ok with her parents."

Puck handed her his phone.

* * *

When Rachel woke she was disorientated realising she wasn't in her bed. It took her a second to realise she was in Puck's room. She sat up with a start and started patting herself happy to realise she was still dressed apart from her shoes.

"Rachel?" Sarah came in.

"Hey Sarah." Rachel yawned. "What time is it?"

"Nine. Mom said not to wake you up."

"Nine? I never sleep that late. What am I doing here?"

"You fell asleep on the couch. Mom called your dads and they said you could stay. These are Mom's." Sarah handed a pair of sweat pants. "Noah says to help yourself to one of his t-shirts. He said to tell you breakfast will be ready in ten minutes so hurry up and get dressed."

Puck couldn't help but laugh when Rachel came downstairs, she had put on a pair of his socks which were miles too big, the sweat pants were rolled up several times so they weren't too long and his T-shirt swamped her despite the fact that she had knotted it at the back as it fell to her knees."

"That's a good look." He smiled.

"It's Sunday and I don't have access to my wardrobe." She sat down at the table. "I had to borrow your toothbrush."

"Breakfast." He set a plate in front of her and gave her a quick kiss good morning.

"Did your mom leave for work already?"

"90 minutes ago. Your dad called twenty minutes ago, they're going out for brunch so we can keep you for the rest of the day."

"And what does 'keeping me' involve?" Rachel asked.

"A Just Dance marathon." Sarah smiled.

"You think you can beat me?" Rachel challenged.

"If you're wearing that outfit."

"I'll put my shorts back on and then we'll see."

Puck laughed as he watched Rachel and Sarah battling it out.

"You know that you are up next." Rachel pointed out.

"I don't dance."

"That would sound more convincing if I didn't see you dance on a weekly basis."

"He holds the second highest score." Sarah stated.

"And let me guess you hold the highest?"

"No Mike." Sarah replied. "He's kind of addicted to this game."

"That's not surprising. Do you think we should call him and invite him to play with us?"

"Yeah. I'll call he likes me."

"You know," Puck caught Rachel's wrist and tugged her into his lap. "If I was the paranoid type I think you don't want to spend any time alone with me."

"Then it's a good thing you're not." She kissed him.

"You look hot in my t-shirt." He walked his fingers up her thigh

"I look like I shrank in the wash and your sister is in the other room so hands to yourself mister." She kissed him. "Now come on I need to practice if I'm going to kick Mike's butt."

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

They were laughing when they walked into Glee rehearsals.

"It sounds like you all had a good weekend." Mr Schue smiled.

"We went to Cedar Point." Quinn replied.

"And Rachel and Kurt gave everyone a free concert." Sam added.

"That was Blaine's idea." Rachel reminded him.

"What did you sing?"

"For Good from Wicked."

"That's a good song for the two of you."

"Then Santana decided to entertain a rest stop with her version of California Gurls."

"I'm glad that you all had a good weekend." Mr Schue clapped his hands together.

"Those of us who weren't dressed in bubble-gum pink." Tina muttered.

"We didn't show him the picture." Mercedes whispered to her.

"Thanks."

"So today I thought we could discuss some options for Regionals." Mr Schue suggested.

"We were talking about that on Saturday." Quinn informed him. "We were thinking Far Away, Here I Go Again."

"Any ideas for the third song?"

"Fighter." Santana supplied.

"That could work." Mr Schue agreed. "Which version of Far Away?"

"We thought Artie could open with our version." Rachel supplied.

"Artie do you think you can handle it?" Mr Schue asked.

"Sure."

"Let's give it a shot. Puck do you want to help us out?" He went and grabbed his acoustic guitar.

They all listen as Artie began to sing.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

'_Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

'_Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

"It's missing something." Mr Schue realised. "Quinn come down and help him with the chorus." They continued to sing. "Better, let me think about it. Now onto Whitesnake."

"I have a few ideas about that." Rachel pulled out her notes from her bag.

"When did you have time to do that?" Puck inquired, having spent the most part of the last two days with her.

"While Mike was beating you at Just Dance yesterday." She replied holding up her hand and Mike high-fived her.

"You played Just Dance?" Santana was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't worry I beat them both." Rachel added.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later Rachel walked into Glee, ignoring Puck she went and sat next to Mercedes and began chatting with the girls.

"What did Puck do?" Mercedes asked.

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you sitting with him?"

"I'm not talking to him." Rachel replied.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing." Rachel repeated.

* * *

Puck grabbed his bag from his locker, as he closed the door he found Mercedes Quinn and Santana staring at him.

"If you three want to get involved in some ménage a tois then I'm sorry but I have a girlfriend."

"What did you do to Rachel?" Mercedes crossed her arms.

"I didn't do anything."

"You must have done something if she's not talking to you."

"Maybe you should ask her why she's not talking to me." He suggested.

"Whatever you did to screw up fix it." Santana crossed her arms.

"Why do you three even care?" Puck eyed them.

"Because we like happy, relaxed non-crazy Rachel." Quinn explained.

"Fix it or we'll make your life a living hell." Santana threatened before they left.

* * *

Puck was watching TV that night when he heard his mother call Sarah to tell her that Rachel was on the phone and wanted to speak to her.

* * *

Rachel was sitting next to Puck at the start of Glee the following day.

"Ok let's begin." Mr Schue announced and then noticed Rachel had raised her hand. "Yes Rachel?"

"Noah would like to sing a song." She announced.

"You're really going to make me do it?" He looked at her.

"As you like to tell me I won you lost so pay up." Rachel smiled.

"I'm going to kill you for this." Puck got to his feet.

"Then you would have to explain it to your mother, Sarah, my dads, Kurt…"

"Fine."

"What was the bet this time?" Mercedes asked knowing that making a bet was Rachel and Puck's way of stopping a situation that could turn into an argument from going that far.

"Apparently I was babbling so he bet me that I couldn't not speak to him for twenty-four hours. I managed longer than that he owes me a song as payment."

"I told you I didn't do anything." Puck looked at Santana. "But it was nice talking to you yesterday as always."

"What would have had to have done if you lost?" Sam asked curious.

"Challenged Santana to a tumbling contest." Rachel replied.

"Now that I would pay money to see." Mike smirked.

"You think you could beat me?" Santana eyed Rachel.

"She's good." Puck stated. "I've seen her do it."

"You're on." Santana crossed her arms not liking to be challenged.

"Fine. But Noah that does not get you out of singing."

Noah began to play.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_What it means to know just who I am_

_I think I finally found a better place to start_

_No one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be you're not that far?_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_

_Where you are is where I wanna be_

_Next to you, you next to me_

_Oh_

_I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (yeah)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you (I gotta find you)_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you (need to find you)_

_Gotta find you (gotta find you)_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_Gotta find you_

_Yeah_

_Gotta find you_

"Isn't that a Jonas Brother song?" Quinn whispered to Rachel as Puck finished up.

"From Camp Rock." Rachel smiled.

"How did you get him to learn it?" Tina inquired.

"I sent Sarah the music and a message saying I wasn't going to lose."

"Very good Puck." Mr Schue acknowledged. "Now let's get back to work?"

"Mr Schue." Finn interrupted.

"Yes Finn?"

"You know we're not going to get anything done until.."

"Ok, everybody to the gymnasium." Will conceded, in truth he wanted to see the results of the competition too.

"I just need to change into some pants." Rachel stated as she was wearing a short denim skirt that Kurt had forced her to buy.

Puck hung back while the others filed out.

"So?" He stuffed his hands in pockets.

"Thank you." Rachel stood on tip toes and kissed him. "I know that wasn't something you wanted to do."

"Just don't stop talking to me again." He requested. "And nice touch calling my sister."

"I need to change."

"Needs some help?" He smirked.

"That will take twice as long. Go I'll need my own cheering section."

"Good luck." Puck kissed her again before going to take a seat in the gym.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Here." Sam handed him a pad of paper and a marker, which the others all seemed to have as well. "You can't have a competition without judges."

"How good is Rachel?" Artie asked.

"She can do a backflip." Puck replied.

"Why would she need to show you that?" Quinn inquired.

"She was doing those ballet spin things." Puck shrugged.

"Pirouettes." Mike supplied.

"She told me she spent years doing gymnastics as well and gave me a demonstration. She was wearing her ballet costume, what did I care?" He shrugged.

"How are we scoring this?" Tina asked.

"Just write Santana, Rachel or Draw and I'll keep a tally." Mr Schue instructed.

"Sorry." Rachel ran in. "I had to run out to my car for my gym kit." She had changed into shorts, a t-shirt and sneakers.

"About time. Quinn call it." Santana instructed.

"Start easy." Mercedes whispered to Quinn.

Rachel matched Santana move for move. The points tally was even.

"Quinn we don't have much longer left." Mr Schue advised.

"Ok, final round." Quinn announced. "Get from one side of the court to the other any way you want."

"Santana it's your turn to go first." Mr Schue added.

Santana cartwheeled, flipped and handsprung her way across the room ending with the round off and a round of applause from the judges.

"Now Rachel."

Rachel made her way in a similar manner across the room but as she reached the other end she flipped and continued the entire way back to where she started. There was a loud round of applause and wolf whistles.

"And the judges vote?" Mr Schue prompted. It was unanimously for Rachel.

"How about we call it a draw?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"A lot years of gymnastics." Rachel replied.

"Why didn't you try out for the Cheerios'? You're good."

"Yelling is bad for my voice." Rachel replied. Santana glared at her. "And really I'm not a big enough bitch."

"True." Santana burst out laugh and then gave Rachel a hug.

"Everyone back to the music room." Mr Schue instructed.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Santana asked Rachel. "My Mom practically hires out a spa one day a year and invites all her friends; I can invite anyone I want as well. Quinn and Brittany are coming."

"I am supposed to be going shopping with Mercedes, Tina and Kurt on Saturday."

"They can come too." Santana stated. "Mercedes, Tina are you up for a free day at the spa on Saturday?"

"A free manicure I'm in." Mercedes agreed. "But what about Kurt?"

"I've never known a guy who enjoys facials more, bring him too."

Sam stood between Finn and Puck.

"Is it just me or is that a little creepy?" Sam asked.

"It's not just you." Finn and Puck concurred at the same time.

* * *

"Hey babe, that was hot." Puck threw an arm around Rachel as they walked the halls.

"Who knew the way to get Santana to like me was to call her a bitch?"

"I could have told you that one." He kissed her. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"You have to pick Sarah up at 7 from her friend's house." Rachel reminded him. It always freaked him out that she remembered his schedule better than he did.

"I'm free until then."

"I made a list." Rachel informed him.

"Of things you want to do?"

"No of things I wanted to tell you in the last thirty six hours and couldn't because of the bet."

"How about we head to the park and take a walk and you can fill me in on your list?" Puck suggested.

"A walk sounds good."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Rachel and Santana sat having pedicures the others were dotted all over the spa having other treatments.

"So how far have you a Puck gone?" Santana inquired.

"That is really none of your business."

"So nowhere fast. Puck must be slipping. Speak of the devil." Santana smirked when she heard Rachel's phone play Sweet Caroline. "Does he know that's his ringtone?"

"No. He is never normally around me when it rings." Rachel pointed out. "But you should hear yours." She answered the phone. "Hey Noah… I'm just getting a pedicure… Yes that's the one where they paint your toenails… Its call shoes…. Yes it's red…."

"Ask him what kind of underwear he has on." Santana prompted.

Rachel relayed the question before continuing their conversation. "It's at my house… You leant it to me when your neighbour doused me with the hose; I meant to return it after I washed it…. You can go and ask my dad if you can't wait until later…. I know it's your favourite…. I'll talk to you later… Me too." She hung up. "He says he's not wearing underwear just a towel since he just got out the shower and is looking for his favourite shirt."

"He lets you wear his clothes? He would never even let me wear his letterman jacket." Santana stated. Rachel looked coy. "He let you wear it?"

"Only when he thought I looked cold. You should have seen the outfit I ended up in when I slept over."

"You slept over at his house?"

"I fell asleep on his couch after we went to Cedar Point, so I slept in his bed and he took the couch. I ended up wearing his mom's sweat pants and one of his t-shirts which made me look like I was the size of a house."

"He's changed." Santana realised.

"He spent years cultivating this reputation of who he expected everyone thought he should, everyone expects him to be Puck, but he let me get to know the real Noah. The one who is sweet and thoughtful, the one who spends a lot of time with his sister because his mom works so much. The guy who will sit and talk to me for hours about anything and everything or sit in silence with me when we both need it. The guy who brings me movies and everything to make vegan pizza just because my dads are going to be away for the day and he thought I might need company. Or the guy who defends me to Finn and tells me that he never really knew me at all and he should apologise for it."

"That's not the Puck I know."

"The whole situation with Quinn and Beth may have changed him, he always wanted to the right thing, with that and juvie he's still trying to figure out how to balance both. How to be Puck and Noah at the same time."

"What's my ringtone?" Santana changed the subject.

Rachel scrolled through and found Santana and hit play. It began to play 'Ding Dong the Witch Is Dead' from the Wizard of Oz. Santana burst out laughing.

"I haven't had a chance to change it." Rachel told her.

"Keep it. I like it. What are everyone else's?"

"I changed Finn's after we broke up so it plays 'If I Only Had a Brain'."

"I like it." Santana smiled. "What else?"

"Kurt's is For Good, Mercedes's is I'm Not Going, Artie's is Proud Mary, Mike's is the tango music from Another Cinderella Story and Tina's is New Classic from that movie too, it's her favourite."

"What about Brittany?"

"Ugly Bug Ball from Summer Magic." Rachel replied.

"I don't know it."

"The first line is 'Once a lonely caterpillar…" She asked me one day if a caterpillar got lonely waiting to turn into a butterfly and it stuck with me." Rachel explained.

"What about Quinn and Sam?" Santana found it interesting Rachel's choices.

"Quinn's is Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold."

"That makes sense. Since she can never make her mind up about a guy. What about Sam?"

"He was the hardest; Blaine was easy I mean for some reason I always now associate Teenage Dream with him now. I changed Sam's after he broke up with Quinn, the whole Justin Bieber thing, to Never Say Never."

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

They were all sat having lunch when Rachel's phone rang again.

"Hello Noah." She answered. "We're having lunch… A few more hours at least… I know."

"Hand the phone over." Kurt held out his hand.

"Kurt wants to speak to you." Rachel handed over his phone.

"Hello Puck."

"_Put my girlfriend back on Hummel."_

"You know I think you're turning into a bit of a girl trying to keep track of her."

"_I just called to find out when she would be done so we could make plans for tonight."_

"She will be a few hours; she has a massage book with Sven in twenty minutes. He is Swedish and has very good hands. He's very, very through." Kurt drew out the last part. "She'll call you later bye." He hung up and handed Rachel back her phone.

"Kurt!" Rachel tried to protest but couldn't help but smile.

"Who wants to put money on him driving over here and hunting Sven down even though the masseuses name is Kristy?" Mercedes inquired.

"Noah trusts me." Rachel stated.

"Rachel he's a teenage boy, he thinks with his hormones not his brain." Tina pointed out.

"He has a decent jealous streak too." Quinn added.

"You're wrong." Rachel stated.

* * *

"Can you drop me at Noah's please?" Rachel requested as Kurt drove them back into Lima.

"You should let him sweat a little longer." Kurt suggested.

"Kurt!" Rachel chastised.

"The Puckerman residence it is. But I want details."

When they arrived and said their goodbyes Rachel walked up and knocked on the door.

"Rachel." Puck's mother answered the door. "Did you have nice day at the spa?"

"It was great, very relaxing. Is Noah here?"

"He went for a run a few hours ago. He should be back soon."

"I'll call him." Rachel smiled.

"I'll leave the door open if you want to come in."

"Thank you." Rachel dug her phone out and hit number one on her speed dial.

"_Hey babe."_ He answered after one ring. "_I guess you're done for the day."_

"Yes. It was a lot of fun. So where are you right now?"

"_I went for a run and ended up at your house. I'm sat on your porch waiting for you to get back." _

"Great minds almost think alike, I'm at your house waiting for you to get home."

"_Stay where you are I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Take fifteen; I don't want you dying of a heart attack on the way."

Rachel got to her feet when Puck ran up to the front path. He was slightly out of breath, Rachel stood on tip toes wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed. Puck instinctively wrapped his arms around her.

"What was that for?" He whispered.

"I missed you today."

"I missed you too." He kissed her.

"This is for you." She handed him twenty-five dollars.

"What it for?"

"After Kurt told you about Sven they all thought you would come storming up to the spa so they all had a bet. I won."

"And what did you think?"

"That you trusted me." She paused. "How far did you get?"

"I grabbed my keys and got to the truck." He admitted. "I went for a run instead. You didn't really get a massage from a guy called Sven did you?"

"A woman named Kristy from Michigan. Kurt just made up Sven to annoy you." She kissed him again. "Noah, you need a shower before you drive me home."

"Stay for dinner. Mom won't mind."

"I need to call my dads." Rachel told. "I'll get you your shirt when I get home."

"I don't give a damn about the shirt."

"Then why did you call me looking for it earlier?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to hear you voice. Come on."

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Puck leant back in his seat wondering why he had ever let Rachel convince him that going to math class was a good idea. His teacher was handing back the tests they had taken in their previous lesson.

"See me about your test after class Mr Puckerman."

When everyone else left walked up to the desk.

"Mr Puckerman, you received an A on your test."

"That's good right?" Puck asked.

"Mr Puckerman I believe you cheated."

"I studied my ass of for that test. I didn't cheat."

"Mr Puckerman I find it very hard to believe that someone who has only attended a handful classes all year could receive an A on test that makes up half your grade."

"I didn't cheat. Ask me whatever the hell you want but I didn't cheat."

"Fine prove it. Calculate the number of minutes in a standard year."

"I don't need to calculate it there are 525600 minutes in a year. You really shouldn't ask questions that the answers are in songs from Rent."

"Solve this then." She proceeded to write a problem on the chalk board.

* * *

Puck walked into the music room and tossed his bag into a chair. Only Rachel, Will and Brad the pianist were present.

"Is everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"I just got accused of cheating because I got an A on my maths test."

"What? You'd do a lot of things but you'd never cheat on a test. You studied really hard for that test." Rachel protested on his behalf.

"I know."

"If that's true Puck, I'll go with you to talk to your teacher." Mr Schue offered.

"I proved to her I could actually do the maths, she'll let me keep my grade. Since I can't punch something right now, let's just damn well sing something."

"What do you want to sing?"

"Let's just since that song you made me learn."

"Ok." Rachel who had the music with her hand it to Brad.

_Puck :: _Dime porque lloras  
_Rachel :_de felicidad  
_Puck :: _y porque te ahogas  
_Rachel :_por la soledad  
_Puck :: _di porque me tomas  
_Puck :: _fuerte asi, mis manos  
_Puck :: _y tus pensamientos  
_Puck :: _te van llevando

_Rachel :_Yo te quiero tanto  
_Puck :: _y porque sera  
_Rachel :_loco testarudo  
_Rachel :_no lo dudes mas  
_Rachel :_aunque en el futuro  
_Rachel :_haya un muro enorme  
_Rachel :_yo no tengo miedo  
_Rachel :_quiero enamorarme

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Puck :: _porque pienses  
_Puck :: _que parezco diferente  
_Rachel :_tu no piensas que es lo justo  
_Rachel :_ver pasar el tiempo juntos

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Puck :: _que comprendo  
_Puck :: _la mentira que seria  
_Rachel :_Si tu amor no merezco  
_Rachel :_no me ames  
_Rachel :_mas quedate otro dia

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Puck :: _porque estoy perdido  
_Puck :: _porque cambie el mundo  
_Puck :: _porque es el destino  
_Puck :: _porque no se puede  
_Puck :: _somos un espejo  
_Puck :: _y tu asi serias  
_Puck :: _lo que yo de mi reflejo

_Rachel :_No me ames  
_Rachel :_para estar muriendo  
_Rachel :_dentro de una guerra  
_Rachel :_llena de arrepentimientos

_Rachel :_No me ames  
_Rachel :_para estar en tierra  
_Rachel :_quiero alzar el vuelo  
_Both: _con tu gran amor  
_Both: _por el azul del cielo

_Puck :: _No se que decirte  
_Puck :: _esa es la verdad  
_Puck :: _si la gente quiere  
_Puck :: _sabe lastimar

_Rachel :_Tu y yo partiremos  
_Rachel :_ellos no se mueven  
_Rachel :_pero en este cielo  
_Rachel :_sola no me dejes

_Puck :: _No me dejes, no me dejes  
_Puck :: _no me eschuches  
_Puck :: _si te digo "no me ames"  
_Rachel :_no me dejes, no desarmes  
_Rachel :_mi corazon con ese "no me ames"

_Puck :: _No me ames, te lo ruego  
_Puck :: _mi amargura dejame  
_Rachel :_sabes bien, que no puedo  
_Rachel :_que es inutil  
_Rachel :_que siempre te amare

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Puck :: _pues te hare sufrir  
_Puck :: _con este corazon que  
_Puck :: _se lleno de mil inviernos  
_Rachel :_no me ames  
_Rachel :_para asi olvidarte  
_Rachel :_de tus dias grises  
_Rachel :_quiero que me ames  
_Rachel :_solo por amarme

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Puck :: _tu y yo volaremos  
_Puck :: _uno con el otro  
_Puck :: _y seguiremos siempre juntos  
_Rachel :_este amor es como el sol que sale  
_Rachel :_tras de la tormenta  
_Both:_ como dos cometas  
_Both:_ en la misma estela

_Puck :: _No me ames  
_Rachel :_No me ames  
_Puck :: _No me ames

"You can sing in Spanish?" Mr Schue asked. Rachel received an A in his class, so it was Puck who had presented more of a surprise.

"You should tell him." Rachel prompted.

"Tell me what?" Will looked between them.

Puck looked at Rachel before launching into a rapid grammatically correct speech in Spanish.

"You finally decided to tell him your Spanish is almost as good as mine. It's about time." Santana walked in.

"If you speak fluent Spanish why are you only getting a C in my class?" Will inquired.

"I can speak Spanish; I didn't say anything about being able to read it. No offence but I really don't care if someone wants a red or green apple or directions to the bank."

"We'll discuss this another time, but just out of curiosity where did you learn to speak Spanish?"

"My babysitter when I was a kid only let me watch TV in Spanish."

"He doesn't tell anyone." Santana stated. "I only know because he was there when my dad took a dislike to what I was wearing and thought it was funny."

"And he had to correct my pronunciation." Rachel added.

Puck spoke said something in Spanish which basically translated as no-one finds out I have a rep to protect.

The others all started filing in.

"This week I thought we would take a break from regional rehearsal and discuss how lyrics can be used to tell a story. Some of the best examples come from country music, I want you all to pick a song and you can perform them over the next few days. Ladies I'd like you to pick a Taylor Swift song, guys Garth Brooks."

"Do we get Tyler Hilton thrown in?" Mercedes asked.

"Who?" Artie asked.

"Drew." Tina supplied.

"I thought you said his name was Tyler." Finn was confused.

"No as in 'Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see'." Rachel sang. "As in Teardrops on my Guitar."

"Don't bother they wouldn't remember a music video unless Megan Fox was in it." Quinn told her.

"She's hot." Sam stated.

"She can't act her way out of a paper bag." Rachel pointed out.

"That doesn't really matter." Puck commented. Rachel rolled her eyes as he shrugged.

"To answer your question Mercedes, no you don't get Tyler Hilton however if you feel the need to sing to someone I'm sure one of the boys will volunteer."

A/N: The song is No me ames by Jennifer Lopez and Marc Antony.


	26. Chapter 26

"If that's the way you feel you should stay the hell away from me." Rachel yelled.

"Fine!" Puck stomped off the other way.

It took Rachel a second to realise that everyone was staring at her before she ran off to the bathroom.

"Rachel?" Mercedes came after her. "Are you ok?"

"I just need a minute." Rachel said from inside the stall.

"What were you fighting with Puck about?"

"I had coffee with Jesse yesterday, he wanted to apologise." Rachel opened the door wiping her eyes.

"And Puck found out?" Mercedes guessed.

"No I told him. When I saw him a few minutes I asked him everything was ok and he started yelling at me. Nothing happened it was just an apology coffee."

"Once he calms down he'll figure that out. He was probably just jealous." Mercedes rubbed her arm reassuringly. "He loves you; we can all see the way he looks at you."

"I hope so."

"Hang on; I thought Jesse was in California at college."

"He got kicked out."

"Ok, now I need details." Mercedes requested.

* * *

Puck pushed his food around his plate, giving surreptitious glances over to where Rachel was sat at a different table with Mercedes. Puck's phone beeped indicating he had a message just as Quinn sat down.

**FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH 8 LETTERS. Rachel.**

"What does that mean?" Puck held out his phone to Quinn.

"It means…" She stopped when her phone beeped. "Rachel says you have to figure it out on your own." She paused. "So what were you two fighting about earlier?"

"St Douchebag is back in town and they had coffee yesterday." He set his phone down.

"And she didn't tell you about it?"

"No. She told me."

"Something happen?" Quinn guessed.

"No."

"So why were you yelling at her?" Quinn was confused.

"She had coffee with him."

"And?"

"And?" He repeated.

"Puck, do you think Rachel has a problem with the fact that you and I are having lunch together?"

"No." He guessed at the answer she was looking for.

"We had a baby. Is Rachel mad that you went out with and/or slept with most of her friends?"

"No." He sighed.

"Then isn't it a little hypocritical that you get mad because she had one cup of coffee with a guy I'm assuming she hates because he threw eggs at her. Something that she told you about?"

"No?" He stated.

"Then you're not just an idiot you're a jerk too." She stood up. "I'm going to have lunch with Rachel."

Puck was alone staring at his phone when Mike and Tina sat in the empty seats.

"Are you done being a jerk yet?" Tina inquired.

"What?" Mike asked.

"He's mad at Rachel because she had coffee with Jesse St James yesterday."

"Why?"

"He wanted to apologise for being a jerk last year. The idiot over here decided to get mad when Rachel told him about it and yelled at her in the hall." Tina explained. "You don't have a problem that I'm still friends with Artie do you?"

"No." Mike answered instantly. "Artie's cool."

"I'll leave you with idiot boy and go and check on Rachel." Tina got up and left Mike with Puck.

"Why does everyone have a problem that I'm annoyed?" Puck leant back in his chair.

"You're not annoyed, you're jealous and worried that he'll try and steal her back."

"When did you turn into a shrink?"

"Tina's uncle is a psychologist. They have a big family dinner once a month that I get dragged to, he keeps trying to analyse me." Mike explained. "Look Rachel loves you, Jesse was a jerk who used her and humiliated her. You know Rachel well enough to know that if he wanted to apologise she would have heard him out. So man up and apologise otherwise I'm never going to get to eat lunch with my girlfriend again."

"Do you know what that means?" He held out his phone.

Mike started to answer but he saw Tina shaking her head at him.

"I know, but Tina says I can't tell you."

"Pussy whipped." Puck muttered.

"And you're not? If Rachel asked you for the moon you'd figure out some way to get it for her. I'm going to join them." He stood up. "But for the record the first letter is 'I' and she doesn't hate you."

* * *

Puck glanced over at Rachel; the only spare seat when he had come in was next to Rachel. Everyone else was staring at them waiting for one of them to say something.

"Ok guys." Mr Schue clapped his hands together.

"We'll be back." Puck got up and caught Rachel's hand almost dragging her to her feet and out the door. He turned to her when he stopped. "Look I was a jerk earlier."

Rachel put a finger on his lips to stop him and nodded her head down the hall. Puck who was still holding her hand followed her.

"Sorry, they would all listen in if we stood there." She explained. "You were saying."

"I was a jerk and no it didn't take the rest of the glee club telling I was being a jerk to make me realise it. But there is something about St Douchebag that makes me want to punch him and keep him as far away from you as possible."

"That's very sweet Noah." Rachel smiled. "Jesse only wanted to apologise for his behaviour. I felt I owed it to him to at least listen, I mean despite the way things turned out he was instrumental in my meeting my mother, even if she didn't turn out to be the woman I always dream about her being."

"Can you just stay away from him?" Puck requested.

"I have no plans to ever see him again." Rachel assured him. "I informed him of our relationship and he thought it was inevitable that we would end up together as he saw the way you used to look at me when you thought nobody else was looking."

"I hate him." Puck stated.

"I know. If it makes you feel any better he's only back in Lima because he got kicked out of college."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Puck smirked. "What happened?"

"He joined a fraternity and they were involved in a prank that went wrong and someone got badly hurt. Since his scholarship had a morals clause they revoked it. As he had a scholarship his parents invested his college fund into the stock market and lost all the money so they cannot afford to pay his tuition. He's working at Starbucks saving enough money to move to New York."

"I'm sorry for over reacting." He wrapped his arms around her. "And I figured out your message. I love you too."

"Took you long enough." Rachel smiled and kissed him.

"So how about I show you how sorry I am in the broom closet?" Puck offered.

"As charming as that offer is we have to get back to rehearsal."

"Do I need to prepare an apology song? Because you might have to wait until tomorrow for me to find something appropriate."

"Sing me Sweet Caroline later and we'll call it even. Come on." She held his hand as they walked back to the music room.

"Welcome back." Mr Schue said. "I'm not sure what that was about, but please take your seats."

"I guess I don't have to call Kurt and have him buy all the Cooke Dough ice-cream in Lima anymore?" Mercedes whispered.

"No, but if you still want to do something I feel like going out." Rachel whispered back.

TBC

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	27. Chapter 27

"This was a good idea." Rachel commented as she skated around the roller rink. April had already dragged Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt to sing with her several times.

"You know most people when they have a fight spend their time making up with their boyfriend not hanging out with their friends." Kurt pointed out.

"He had to watch Sarah and he can't roller skate. I've seen video of him trying, it's not pretty." Rachel smiled.

"Neither can Blaine, last time he tried he broke his wrist." Kurt agreed.

"Since this is girls' night, how about a few more laps then another song?" Mercedes suggested.

* * *

Puck smiled when his phone rang.

"Hey babe, did you finally ditch them and remember you want me to sing you a song?" Puck answered.

"_As nice as that would be 'honey' that's not why I called?" _

"Kurt?" Puck sat up when he realised it was not Rachel on the phone. He quickly glanced at the caller ID which definitely said Rachel.

"_Good guess. Is your mom still at work?"_

"Yeah, until ten. Why are you calling me from Rachel's phone?"

"_What department does she work in?"_

"Kurt WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"_A guy slammed into Rachel, she has a sprained ankle and some stitches in the back of her head, but since we're all minors they won't release her from the ER until there is an adult to sign her out. We can't get hold of her dads and if your mom is already here."_

"Is she ok?"

"_She'll be fine. She just wants to get out of here."_

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He had already pulled his shoes on. "SARAH, get your shoes and coat on now." He yelled.

"_You don't need to come, just get your mom to sign her out."_

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He repeated.

* * *

"I'm looking for my girlfriend. Rachel Berry, she was brought in." Puck demanded of the nurse at the desk.

"Puck?" Mercedes called from down the hall.

"Mercedes? Is she ok?" He basically dragged Sarah down the hall with him.

"She's fine. She just has to keep off her foot for a week. They don't think she has a concussion."

"Where is she?"

"Third curtain on the left." She replied. "Hey Sarah, why don't we see if we can find you a soda?"

"Ok." Sarah agreed.

"Rachel?" He walked into the curtained area to find Rachel laying on the bed talking to Kurt.

"I'll just go and find Mercedes." Kurt said. "Did you get a hold of your mom?"

"She's coming down now." He replied. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Rachel replied.

"You're in the hospital; you have a bandage on your ankle and stitches in your head? Do you want to revise that?"

"I will be fine." She corrected.

"What happened?"

"Some idiot trying to impress his girlfriend barrelled into me and I hit my head on the barrier and he landed on my ankle." She explained. "I told Kurt not to call you but we couldn't get hold of my parents to come and pick me up because they went to a play tonight."

"Rachel anything happens I'm your first call. I don't care if I have to bring my sister to the hospital in her pyjamas. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled as he kissed her.

"Rachel?" Puck's mother walked in.

"Hi Rina." She smiled.

"What happened?"

"An idiot crashed into and she hit her head." Puck answered for her.

"Can you sign me out so Noah can take me home?" Rachel requested. "We can't a hold of my dads."

"If it's ok with the doctors." Rina replied. "Where is Sarah?"

"Getting a soda with Mercedes and Kurt." Puck replied.

"Miss Berry." A doctor walked in and stopped. "Hello Rina? Moonlighting in the wrong department."

"Hi Zach. This is my son Noah, and his girlfriend Rachel. What's the damage?"

The doctor filled her in.

"I'll sign her out so Noah can take her home; he'll stay with her until her parents get home." Rina told him.

"Ok. Rachel, you may not have a concussion but as you took a pretty nasty bump the head I want someone to wake you up every few hours to be safe. Keep your ankle elevated and keep icing it. We'll get you some crutches, do your best to stay off it for a week and make an appointment to come back next week to have the stitches out." The Doctor instructed.

"I'll just go and take care of the paperwork."

"I already filled out the insurance information." Rachel informed her.

"I won't be long." Rina patted her on the leg.

"I'll stay and keep waking you up." Puck told her.

"Noah, Sarah should be at home in bed." Rachel pointed out. "It's a school night."

"Her school is closed tomorrow for some reason. You've got a spare room, she can sleep there."

"Noah, my parents will be home in a few hours. You don't have to stay."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight."

A few minutes later Rina returned with the crutches.

"Mom, I'm going to stay at Rachel's tonight, Sarah can stay too. I'll bring her home on the way to school in the morning."

"You can stay if it's ok with Rachel's fathers when they get home, but take Sarah home first. I called Mrs First; she will come and sit with Sarah until I finish work."

"Thanks Mom." Puck smiled.

"I've got your discharge papers, a head injury sheet and your painkillers. I'll be home by 10.30 at the latest. Have your dads call me if they have any questions. We're just waiting on a wheelchair, Noah go and round up your sister and bring your truck around."

* * *

"Where is she?" Rachel's dad demanded when he walked in, Puck was just headed up the stairs with a glass of water.

"In bed with her foot raised." He replied. "I was just getting her a drink."

"What happened?" Her other dad asked.

Puck quickly explained. "Mom said to call her if you have any questions."

"Noah?" Rachel called.

The three men rushed up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked.

"Nothing, I just wondered what was taking so long."

"You're dads are home." He indicated the two men behind her.

"Hi." Rachel smiled brightly.

"She's slightly high on painkillers." Puck went and set the glass of water next to the bed.

"What happened sweetheart?"

Rachel and Puck between them managed to fill in most of the story.

"I'm going to stay and keep waking her up." Puck said.

"There is really no need Noah." Her dad protested.

"I want to. I'll crash on the floor in case she needs something."

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

"Noah, Noah!" Rachel whispered loudly, it was almost three in the morning.

"What?" Puck woke with a start. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts."

"Do you want some more pills?" Puck rubbed a hand over his face.

"No. Come here."

Puck moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Lie down." Rachel requested.

"What?"

"Lie down." She repeated her request Puck did as asked. Rachel moved to rest her head on his chest; she carefully flung her injured foot over his legs. "Just don't move."

"Rachel." He whispered wrapping an arm around her.

"Sleep. It's late or early depending on your perspective."

* * *

It was an alarm clock that woke Puck, it was the feeling that someone was staring at him. He opened one eye to find one of Rachel's dads stood at the end of the bed looking at him.

"Morning." Puck mumbled, but he didn't say anything. "She kept trying to roll over and hurt her head more."

"She's not going to school today."

"Yes I am." Rachel woke up. "I'll be fine; Noah and Mercedes will keep an eye on me."

"Rachel." Her father started.

"No Daddy, I'm going to school. But right now I need to pee."

"I'll carry you." Puck offered.

"No I need to use my crutches." She carefully sat up swinging her leg over the bed. She grabbed the crutches and gingerly head for the bathroom.

"Keep an eye on her." Rachel's father warned.

"Yes sir."

"Breakfast is in twenty minutes."

A few minutes later Rachel returned and mad her way back to the bed so she could prop her foot up.

"Do you mind if I take a quick shower?" Puck asked. He had grabbed a change of clothes when he dropped Sarah off the previous evening.

"It's fine, there are fresh towels. Before you go could you grab me some clothes first so I can get dressed." She requested.

"Sure. What do you want to wear?" He walked into her closet.

"A skirt would be easiest." She replied. He exited a minute later holding a red plaid short skirt and a red snap fastened three quarter length sleeved shirt.

"How about this?"

"You really do have Catholic school girl fantasies don't you?" Rachel teased.

"Only where you're concerned babe." He kissed her setting the clothes on the bed beside her.

"I know I'm going to regret this before I even ask but I need underwear. It is in the top drawer of the chest."

"Of course it is." He smirked and walked over and opened it slowly as if it was the Holy Grail. "Why Miss Berry I think you have been holding out on me." He pulled out a pair of red lacy panties and dangled it from one finger.

"I knew this was a mistake." She rolled her eyes.

"I think it is time for a pantie raid."

"You really are a petulant child. However since you seem to be colour co-ordinating me today there is a matching bra and I need socks."

"Black lace too." He held up another pair. "Someone has been shopping at Victoria's Secret."

"Noah!" Rachel protested.

"Just kidding babe." He grabbed the matching bra and closed the drawer.

"Good or that is as close as you'll ever get to seeing my underwear again."

"I think I'm going to need a cold shower." He kissed her again. "I'll be right back."

* * *

Puck walked behind Rachel and she slowly made her way through the hall.

"Hey Rachel what happened?" Tina came up to her.

"Skating accident which was totally not my fault."

"Ok. Interesting outfit."

In addition to the red shirt and skirt, Puck had picked out a white sweater.

"Don't ever let Mike pick out your clothes."

"So I need all the details." Tina requested.

* * *

"Ok guys." Mr Schue walked into rehearsal. "We're missing some people." He realised. "Does anyone know where Mercedes, Rachel and Puck are?"

"At the hospital." Tina replied.

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Rachel went skating at April's place with Kurt and Mercedes last night, some idiot fell on her and she sprained her ankle and hit her head. She had couple stitches but they said she didn't have concussion so they let her go home. She came to school this morning, but she passed out Puck caught her and insisted on taking her back to the hospital. Mercedes went with them. She was supposed to call me to let me know what happened." Tina's phone began to ring. "Good timing." She answered. "Hey what did the doctor say?... How bad is that?... What ward? Ok… I'll let everyone know." She hung up.

"What did she say?" Mr Schue prompted.

"Puck yelled loud enough until they did a CT scan, she has a bad concussion and some slight swelling of the brain, but no bleeding as far as they can tell. She keeps blacking out, so they admitted her to the neurology ward for observation."

"Mr Schue…" Quinn started.

"Ok practice is officially cancelled for today. If any of you are going to the hospital remember to be respectful."

* * *

"Mercedes." The rest of the glee club entered the neurology waiting room.

"Hey guys." She hugged Tina.

"How's she doing?" Finn asked.

"She keeps blacking out every five or ten minutes, it's really scary. Puck's in with her right now."

"What about her dads?" Mike inquired.

"They went to get her some things. You can go in if you want, but only two at a time."

"Hey Rach." Finn walked in clutching Quinn's hand tightly.

"I'm not dying am I?" Rachel asked Puck who was sat on the edge of her bed holding her hand.

"Not that the doctor told anyone." Puck replied.

"Stop looking like I'm dying. I'll be fine in a few days." Rachel assured them.

"How are you doing?" Quinn inquired.

"I'm fine."

"Hey Rach." Puck said causing Rachel to look at him. "Try not to be out too long this time." He requested.

"What?" With that she passed out.

"Should I get someone?" Finn asked.

"No as long as she's not out for more than a minute." Puck checked his watch.

"How did you know she was going to do that?"

"She starts blink rapidly and then incredibly slowly." Puck explained. "I've been watching her do it for hours." He looked back at Rachel. "Hey babe, back with us? 27 seconds not bad."

"Uh." Rachel groaned.

"You know the drill." He prompted.

"What do you want this time?"

"Sondheim musicals." Puck suggested.

"West Side Story, A Little Night Music, Sweeney Todd, Saturday Night, Gypsy…" Rachel recited.

"That will do."

"Can you get me some more ice-chips?" Rachel requested.

"I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead.

"Finn, I need a favour." Rachel requested when Puck was gone.

"Anything."

"I need you to get rid of Noah for half an hour he's driving me crazy. He's very sweet, but if he asks me to name state capitals again I may have to kill him."

"I remember that feeling." Quinn concurred.

"Here." Puck returned with a cup of ice-chips.

"Hey Puck, the nurse said Rachel could only have two visitors at a time. Everyone's here and I'm starving, do you want to grab something to eat?" Finn suggested.

"Someone has to stay and check how long she's out." Puck pointed.

"I'll stay." Quinn offered. "I have experiencing fainting and know how embarrassing it is."

"When did you faint?"

"I was pregnant; babies tend to steal a lot of your blood flow, so I passed out. I also spent a lovely weekend not able to get out of bed because I was too dizzy. The doctor tested me for pre-eclampsia."

"What's that?" Finn asked.

"Something I never want to hear about again. Go eat and let everyone else come and see Rachel." Quinn instructed. "Are you really ok?" She asked after they had gone.

"My head hurts, my ankle is painful and blacking out is annoying. But the doctor says I should be ok."

* * *

"How are you doing?" Finn asked Puck as they sat in the cafeteria sharing a plate of French fries.

"Honestly I'm scared she's going to end up like Natasha Richardson."

"Who?" Finn was confused.

"Lindsay Lohan's mom in Parent Trap."

"What splitting twins?"

"No. She hit her head skiing and then died." Puck leaned back in his chair.

"Rachel's too stubborn to die. She hasn't made it on Broadway yet and I doubt God wants to hear her complain about not fulfilling her destiny for all eternity." Finn pointed out. Puck managed a weak smile. "The doctor said she'd be fine right?"

"The doctor also said didn't have concussion and she could go home last night. Look how well that turned out."

"She'll be fine man."

"I hope so."

* * *

When the others had left Puck again found himself alone with Rachel.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm tired." Rachel replied.

"Then get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Come and lie down."

"What?"

"The only time I've been comfortable since this happened was when I slept on you this morning. Please lie down so I can get some sleep."

"The nurses aren't going to like this." Puck pointed out.

"Kick your shoes off."

Puck climbed up on the bed and Rachel curled up against him. With a few minutes both of them were asleep.

tbc


	29. Chapter 29

"We were summoned?" The glee club walked into Rachel's hospital room on Sunday afternoon. Rachel was sat in a wheelchair.

"I still think this is a bad idea." Puck muttered.

"As scintillating as your company is Noah I'm bored and this is a good idea."

"What is a good idea?" Kurt and Blaine filled the doorway.

"Since I cannot leave the hospital, we are going to go and entertain the children's ward." Rachel replied.

"You called us here to sing?" Quinn questioned.

"It's Rachel." Santana pointed out.

"Let's go there are kids waiting."

"This is a bad idea." Puck muttered.

"So what exactly are you expecting us to sing?" Mike asked.

"I have the music for every song any of us have done in Glee on my iPod and lots that we haven't." Rachel replied. "But since it is a children's ward I think they would appreciate a revival of the 'Justin Bieber Experience' and everyone loves the Time Warp."

"You should have told us what you were planning and Sam could have brought his shorts." Mercedes smirked.

"No way." Sam shook his head.

"I was in juvie, what the hell is it with you all and his Rocky Horror costume?"

"They were very short." Tina stated.

"And very tight." Santana added.

"And very gold." Brittany helpfully supplied.

"And the only thing he was wearing." Mercedes added with a smile.

"So you all want Sam to get half naked again." Puck concluded.

"Well who doesn't?" Quinn asked with a wink. Finn and Puck glared at her. "That's a blush." She said looking at Sam.

"Let's throw it over to our judge." Mercedes prompted.

"It's the start of one." Rachel adjudicated.

"Forget that." Santana quickly whispered something in Sam's ear which instantly turned him beet red.

"And we have a winner." Rachel announced.

"Pay up." Santana held out her hand as the girls all gave her a dollar.

"You had a bet to see who could get Sam to blush?" Finn asked.

"Since we're at the end we may as well tell them. We have managed to get you all to blush in the last two weeks except Puck." Tina replied.

"Only his mother makes him blush." Rachel pointed out.

"How exactly did you make us blush?" The girls except Rachel quickly whispered in their boyfriends ears and they all turned the same shade of red as Sam.

"Do I want to know?" Puck asked, Rachel shook her head. "If we're making costume re-run requests I vote for the leather pants."

"I'm with you on that one." Finn high-fived him.

"So Blaine can you sing on the fly?" Mike asked.

"No quite up to your sectionals performance of last year, but I can hold my own." Blaine replied.

"What are you doing for Regionals?" Sam inquired on the off chance.

"We're not telling you, it's almost as big a secret as Kar… It's a secret." Kurt caught himself.

"You mean about Karowsky being in the closet?" Puck asked.

Kurt looked at Rachel.

"I didn't tell him." She insisted.

"Karowsky?" Quinn repeated.

"That explains a few things." Finn realised.

"How did you find out?" Kurt asked.

"Juvie 101, those who protest loudest usually have something to hide and a few looks in the football huddle."

"If he's in a closet shouldn't someone let him out?" Brittany asked.

"He's not in an actual closet." Artie started to explain.

"Don't bother." Santana told him.

"You know that could get him off every ones backs." Mike pointed out.

"It's not our place to out him. He has to come to terms with it himself and he'll tell everyone when he's ready." Rachel stated.

* * *

Will stood leaning against the wall watching.

"Can I help you?" One of the nurses inquired.

"They're my kids." Will replied. The nurse shot him a confused look. "I'm the coach for the McKinley Glee Club." He explained.

"They're good." She commented. "The one with the Mohawk is that Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes. His girlfriend is the girl in the wheelchair."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She hit her head Thursday night and keeps blacking out. She's here for observation."

"And she's singing?"

"If you knew Rachel you wouldn't have to ask that. She lives to sing."

* * *

"That was actually kind of fun." Santana commented as they pushed Rachel back to her room.

"As the competition I have to give you guys points for style." Blaine conceded.

"Rach, are you ok?" Puck noticed her rubbing her forehead.

"No. I think I'm going to…" She trailed off.

"Finn catch."

"What?" Finn turned but was lucky catch Rachel as she passed out and fell forward from the wheelchair, he quickly upright.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Puck crouched down beside. "Come on Rach, wake up." It took almost two minutes for her to start to stir. "That's my girl."

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You blacked out again. Rach…"

"Alpha, beta, gamma delta."

"Good girl." He kissed her forehead. "Sam's going to take you back to your room and I'm going to go and find your neurologist ok?"

Rachel nodded.

* * *

"She needs to see a doctor now." Puck banged his hand on the desk.

"As I've told you Mr Puckerman, the doctor is with another patient right he will be in to see her as soon as he is available." The nurse informed him.

"That's not good enough. Seventeen year old girls do not keep blacking out."

Across the room Quinn stood next to Santana watching.

"Do you think we should do something?" Quinn asked.

"You take Puck and I'll take the nurse. It's about time being a bitch pays off." Santana walked over to the desk.

"Puck, come and sit down everything will be ok." Quinn put her hand on his arm. He reluctantly conceded to follow her.

"Look Laverne," Santana read the woman's name badge. "Here is what you are going to do. You're going to pick up that phone and get the head of the neurology department down here to look at Rachel right now."

"Miss…" Laverne started.

"Lopez and I don't see you dialling."

"We have protocols."

"I don't care about protocol. Let me tell you what is going to happen if you don't start dialling right now. I'm going to call the media and tell them how this hospital sent a seventeen year old girl home with a concussion telling her she was fine, and then when it is proved that she isn't that a nurse refuses to get a doctor to see her. Then I'm going to get my dad to sue the hospital and you personally for so much money that your great grandchildren will still be paying it off. So start dialling."

"Miss Lopez…"

"Fine." Santana pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. "Dad, it's me. I need you to come to the hospital and sue them because there is a nurse here named Laverne who is refusing to get a doctor to see Rachel….. Uncle Martin is there, bring him this could get entertaining…. See you then." She hung up. "My Dad will be here in fifteen minutes, he's bringing my godfather Martin, who happens to be the Chairman of the hospital board. So guess who is getting fire today."

"Santana!" Will who had caught the end of her rant protested. "That's enough."

"Mr Schue, as much as I like you, it's Sunday, you can't tell me what to do." She turned back to the nurse. "You're still not dialling."

"Is there a problem here?" A man in suit walked over.

"And who are you?" Santana turned to him.

"Walter Hadley, hospital Chief of Staff." He replied.

"Then maybe you can the head of neurology here now." Santana crossed her arms. "Laverne here is being completely useless."

"As I was trying to explain to Miss Lopez we have protocol. She was just getting through informing me that her father is coming down to sue the hospital and me personal and bring her godfather, 'Uncle Martin' who is the chairman of the hospital board."

"Martin Underwood?" Dr Hadley asked.

"Uncle Martin." Santana showed him a picture on her phone.

"Get Dr Sexton here now." Dr Hadley instructed.

"But…" Laverne started to protest.

"Now Laverne." He repeated.

"If it helps Kurt and I go to school with the son of one of the members of the State Medical Board." Blaine added.

"Can I have the patients file please?" Dr Hadley requested. Laverne handed it over.

"Rachel's parents are on the way." Mercedes who had been on the phone and missed the drama entered.

"I'll make sure Dr Sexton personally deals with your friend's case."

"About time someone saw sense." Santana nodded.

"Puck, Rachel's asking for you." Sam came out the room to find him.

"He needs a minute." Quinn informed him. "Why don't you entertain her with some of your impressions?" She suggested.

"No. I'm fine." Puck got to his feet. "Thank you." He said to Santana as he walked by.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

A few hours later they were all still sat around the waiting room waiting for the doctor to finish running his tests. While they were waiting Mr Lopez had spoken to Rachel's parents about suing the boy who had run into Rachel and April for not padding areas where people could injure themselves.

"Perhaps we should talk somewhere quieter." Dr Sexton approached Rachel's parents.

"No, they are her friends they deserve the truth."

"Ok, as you know Rachel has a concussion. When you take an impact to the head like that it's not just one bump. Your brain hits your skull with quite a force not just once but several times, it's like shaking a bottle of water, it doesn't just stop moving instantly. She has in essence bruised her brain which led to the swelling. I've run several tests; luckily there is no increase in pressure, or any signs of clots or bleeding that we can see. I also ran a functional MRI, her brain is functioning within normal parameters, and she even had us test her pitch which is perfect."

"Sounds like Rachel." Kurt joked.

"So what concerns me right now is the black outs and the fact that the swelling hasn't gone at all. What I would like to suggest is sedating her for a period of 48 to 72 hours to give her brain a chance to recover, hopefully as soon as the swelling goes down the black outs will stop."

"You want to put her in a coma?" Puck exclaimed.

"A medically induced one yes, the lack of activity will give her body time to recover. It's going to take half an hour to set up, so if you all want to go and say goodnight now would be the time."

"Does Rachel know about this?" Mercedes asked.

"I've informed her. She has a say in her treatment but as she is still a minor the decision remains with her parents."

"Do it." One of her fathers answered.

"Come on guys." Will encouraged them.

"Noah stay a minute." Her father requested. Puck hung behind while the others went to see Rachel. "You know this isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't picked a fight with her she wouldn't have gone out with Mercedes and Kurt. I shouldn't have let her go to school on Friday I knew something was wrong."

"Our daughter is very determined. She would have gone out with her friends and gone to school whether you agreed or not. But you've been with her since this happened and we're grateful for that but once they have sedated her I think you should go home."

"I'm not going anywhere." Puck started to protest.

"Go home, get a decent night's sleep and you can come back tomorrow after school. She's only going to be sleeping and there is nothing you can do for her."

"But…"

* * *

Puck had hated going home, hated that his mother forced him to go to school leaving Rachel alone at the hospital.

"Why if it isn't Puckerman sulking because his little girlfriend is in the hospital?" Karowsky joked.

It only took Puck half a second to react and slam Karofsky into the lockers, his arm against his throat.

"Puck!" Quinn came up behind them. "He's not worth it."

"That's where you're wrong."

"Do you think Rachel would really want you to get suspended because Karofsky is an idiot?"

"Fine." Puck said through gritted teeth. "But you stay the hell away from me; stay the hell away from Rachel and the rest of the glee club or your dirty little secret becomes very public." He threatened. "I'm out of here." Puck released him.

"Go. I'll get Mr Schue to sign you out." Quinn told him, she waited until he was out of earshot before she stepped closer to Karowsky. "We all know. We'll keep your secret for now but you picked the wrong week to mess with the glee club. There are lot worse things that can come out about a teenage boy in high school. You messed with the wrong people."

* * *

Puck stopped the doorway to Rachel's hospital room. His mother was sat next to the bed reading out loud.

"Mom." He said.

"Noah, you're supposed to be in school." She looked up.

"I couldn't concentrate." He admitted. "I'm learning as much here as I would be if I was there. What are you reading?"

"Pride and Prejudice." She replied.

"Her favourite book." Puck smiled. "I thought she was in a coma."

"She is. However a lot of people think people can still hear in a coma." She got up. "I have to get back to work, if you're going to stay keep reading to her."

"Thanks Mom." He went and took her place.

"I'll check on you later."

* * *

"Pride and Prejudice I think that was your style." A voice stopped Puck reading.

"It's her favourite book. Mom says she can probably hear me." He sat back in the chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a friend." Quinn stepped into the room. "Finn wanted to come but he turns into a bumbling idiot when he doesn't need to know what to say."

"When isn't he?"

"How is she?" Quinn ignored his commented.

"Sleeping." Puck replied. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry I took care of Karofsky." Quinn pulled up another chair. "At least for now."

"What did you do?"

"Santana is not the only one who knows how to get what she wants. I may have mentioned to someone that I overheard in the bathroom that someone had seen Karofsky going to see the sexual health nurse and then go and pick up a prescription." Quinn said innocently. "It really is surprising how may STDs a person can get in one afternoon."

"Thanks." Puck smiled.

"It will take care of him for a while until someone sees him taking steroids we'll see what else we can come up with." She paused. "I talked to Mr Schue about you."

"Let me guess he thinks I should be at school."

"He understands why you're not. He spoke to Ms Holiday, she has the week off so she has volunteered to come and tutor you so you don't miss out on anything."

"You really are Miss Fix It today."

"You do what you have to for family right. She is our daughter's sister."

"That's creepy. But it doesn't matter."

"You really do love her don't you?" Quinn realised.

"Crazy huh?"

"Given everything that has happened in the last two years it actually falls quite low on the list of crazy." Quinn admitted. "I like the man you've become over the last few months."

"Thanks but I'm taken."

"Right." Quinn laughed. "I don't think Finn would be up for the great girlfriend reshuffle again."

"No offence but been there done that."

"She really is your lobster isn't she?"

"Let me guess you've been watching Friends reruns with your mom again."

"When she gets depressed she likes to eat lot of low fat frozen yoghurt and watch Friends." Quinn shrugged.

"You don't meet the person you're going to spend the rest of your life with in high school." Puck pointed out.

"Why not? It happens all the time. I'm going to tell you something, I know how my life is going to go I'm going to stay in Lima, Finn and I are going to get married, have a couple of kids and be happy. But Rachel she's getting out of here, you need to figure out a way to get out of here with her. You need her and you both deserve the best."

"Did you steal the gas and air on the way in?"

"She grows on you. I'm hungry do you want something to eat?"

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"I'll leave you two to Lizzie and Mr Darcy."

"I guess he stops being a jerk and she realises she judged him wrong."

"Sound like anyone you know." Quinn smiled. "Finish reading the book and I would suggest Rachel shows you the version with Colin Firth in a wet shirt but you wouldn't sit for five hours to watch it. Get her to show you the version with Matthew Macfayden walking through the mist."

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Puck sat holding Rachel's hand singing softly to himself. They had lifted her sedation an hour before and the doctor said it may be a while before she woke up.

"I thought you didn't like show tunes." Rachel mumbled.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed. "I should get your dads and the doctor."

"No wait a minute." She said groggily. "How long was I out?"

"Three days. The doctor says the swelling has gone down a lot so you shouldn't have any more blackouts."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Most of it." He admitted.

"Noah you should have been at school." She protested.

"Mr Schue had Ms Holiday come by and tutor me. I'm caught up. She brought all your homework too if you're feeling bored in the next few days."

"What did I miss while I was sleeping?"

"Karofsky every kind of STD and few that I think are made up."

"There is a story there."

"Quinn decided to use her Queen Bee status for good after she stopped me punching him."

"Noah!" Rachel chastised.

"I didn't." He paused. "I love you you know."

"I love you too." She smiled.

"Do you want anything?"

"I'm thirsty and hungry."

"I'll go and get the doctor." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

Rachel walked into Glee rehearsal on Monday with a barely noticeable limp, a result of being on her feet all day after the men in her life had only let her out of bed to use the bathroom after she returned home on Saturday morning.

"I'm sure you'll join me in welcoming back Rachel." Mr Schue said once everyone was seated. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better however I am not allowed to wear heels or dance for another week but I will be fine by regionals."

"That's great."

"Does that mean you're coming to Kurt's thing tomorrow?" Mercedes asked her.

"You mean his 'Girls only, I'm glad you didn't die so I can kick your butts at regionals' dinner?" Rachel asked. "Then yes."

"You know you can't come right Puck?" Mercedes pointed out.

"I have plans." Puck stated.

"Can you give me a ride?" Rachel asked Mercedes. "I still can't drive for another month."

"Because of your ankle?" Mercedes queried.

"No. I have a medical revoke on my licence since I had blackouts. If I don't have one for a month I can have it back." She explained.

"How come we didn't get invited to this thing?" Santana crossed her arms.

"If you would like to attend I can have Kurt get a larger table." Rachel offered.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Ok, now I understand the boys have something they would like to share." Mr Schue announced.

The guys all stood up and launched into a version of Bruno Mars' Grenade.

"When did you have time to do that?" Rachel whispered to Puck.

"Your dads kept kicking me out the hospital." He shrugged.

"Ok…" Mr Schue began.

"Mr Schue." Rachel raised her hand. "I have something I've been working on too."

"You were in hospital for a week." Puck stated.

"Ms Holiday and I came up with quite a few ideas for mash ups after I'd finished catching up on everything I had missed at school."

"You managed to catch up on a week's worth of school in two days?"

"A day and a half." She corrected. "Apart from my make-up chemistry test tomorrow."

"Ok Rachel the floor is yours." Mr Schue stepped.

"Finn perhaps you could assist me." Rachel requested.

"Sure." He leant down so Rachel could whisper what she wanted to sing. "Interesting choice."

"I borrowed Noah's iPod when my battery died. It stuck in my head."

While Finn went and told the Jazz band what they were playing Rachel went and sat on the piano. Her ankle not up to standing still for that long.

Finn nodded at her when they were ready and began the drums.

Rachel:

_I reside in 209, you're in 208_

_You moved in last Friday night,_

_and I just couldn't wait_

_So I tried to call across the hall,_

_to ask you out someday_

_But a line had formed outside your door, and I was way too late_

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

Rachel & Finn:

_**Because somewhere**_

_**the one I wanna be with's**_

_**with somebody else**_

_**Oh god, I wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I wanna be that someone**_

_**that you're with**_

_**And I can talk about it all day long**_

'_**til I run out of breath**_

_**But I still wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

'_**Cause I hate to be alone**_

_**And if you're out there with him**_

_**somewhere and just about to kiss**_

_**God I wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

Rachel:

_Well I hear your favorite songs_

_you sing along with everyday_

_And I borrow things that_

_I don't need for conversation sake_

_Last night I heard your key,_

_it hit your lock at 4 AM_

_Instead of being out with me_

_you must be out with them_

_Well I'd rather start off slow_

_This whole thing's like_

_some sort of race_

_Instead of winning what I want_

_I'm sitting here in second place_

Rachel & Finn:

_**Because somewhere the one**_

_**I wanna be with's**_

_**with somebody else**_

_**Oh god, I wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**And I can talk about it all day long**_

'_**til I run out of breath**_

_**But I still wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**I've got to be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_**And I'm pacing by the phone**_

'_**Cause I hate to be alone**_

_**And if you're out there with him**_

_**somewhere and just about to kiss**_

_**God, I wanna be that**_

_**someone that you're with**_

_Rachel:_

_Well somewhere the one_

_I wanna be with's_

_with somebody else_

_Oh god, I wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I can talk about it all day long_

'_til I run out of breath_

_But I still wanna be that_

_someone that you're with_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

_And I'm pacing by the phone_

'_Cause I hate to be alone_

_And if you're out there with him_

_somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God, I've got to be that_

_someone that_

_I wanna be that someone that_

_I've got to be that_

_someone that you're with_

"Very nice Rachel." Mr Schue and the others applauded. "Ok guys we have some work to do."

TBC

A/N: The song is Someone That You're With by Nickelback. I've been sick the last few days, still am so updates might be slow.


	32. Chapter 32

Puck held Rachel's hand as they waited. Time slowed down as the host paused for dramatic effect.

"… McKinley High School." As the others all started to scream and jump. Rachel just stood still.

"Rach we won." Puck whispered in her ear.

"We really won?" She asked. When he nodded she threw herself at him and kissed him.

"Remind me to win more things." He smirked and kissed her again.

A few minutes later back stage Rachel felt a tap on the shoulder. She turned around to find Kurt.

"Congratulations." Kurt told her with the hint of disappointment. "It was an inspired song selection." The both stared at each other before they broke out with laughter.

"Come here." Rachel pulled him into a hug. "You guys were great too."

"I missed you this week." Kurt admitted.

"Me too."

"Double date Tuesday night?" He suggested.

"Do you think you can get Blaine to bring Becky along?" Rachel asked glancing over her shoulder.

"I think he could be persuaded." Kurt agreed. "How are you going to get Sam to come?"

"Ask." Rachel replied.

"Then let the matchmaking begin. I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

"Sam do you have a minute?" Rachel caught up with him later.

"Sure."

"What are you doing Tuesday night?" She inquired.

"Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come bowling with me."

"You know you have a boyfriend who would be me up for even looking at you funny." Sam pointed out.

"Noah is coming too along with Blaine and Kurt."

"And you want me to be a fifth wheel?" Sam guessed.

"Blaine is bringing his sister Becky. I thought you would like to meet her."

"You're trying to set me up on date?" He concluded.

"I really think you'll like her. She's not a cheerleader thought if that makes any difference."

"Not really. Why exactly do you want to set up with her?"

"Because she goes to an all girl school and she was on a six month exchange program to France, but the father of her host family died in car crash a few weeks ago so they sent her home early. All her friends are still there. She is addicted to Sci-Fi and she asked her parents if she could convert to being a Jedi because they had to recognise it as a religion in England and Australia after people put it on their census form. She's really funny."

"What does she look like?" Sam asked. Rachel pulled out her phone and found a picture. "She's cute. How old is she?"

"Seventeen in a couple months, she's eleven months younger than Blaine. So will you come? If you don't like her no harm no foul." Rachel offered.

"Ok." He conceded.

"Good. Tuesday six o'clock. Oh and she doesn't like Justin Beiber, she thinks he's over rated."

"What were you talking to Evans about?" Puck who had been watching the interaction from the other side of the room inquired when Rachel rejoined him.

"We were just making plans to go out Tuesday night."

"In a calm and rational manner I'm going to ask why the hell you're making a date with Evans?" He crossed his arms slightly annoyed.

"I'm not making a date with him, well I am but not for me."

"What?" Puck was confused.

"We are going bowling with Kurt and Blaine. Blaine is bring his sister Becky so I invited Sam to meet her."

"You don't think Sam can get his own dates?" Puck asked.

"He has been single since he broke up with Santana. Since you both share the same taste in bitchy cheerio ex-girlfriends you should know that football players relationships with such people don't work out. He deserves someone who actually appreciates his sense of humour and Becky will love his impressions."

"What does Blaine say about you setting up his sister?"

"He'll be fine when Kurt talks him into it." She kissed him.

* * *

"Hey Becky." Rachel gave her a quick hug. The girl who had a good three inches on Rachel smiled.

"Hey Rach, thanks for inviting me."

"Where are Kurt and Blaine?"

"Kurt's having an issue with the cleanliness of the hire shoes." Becky replied. "Surprisingly my brother finds it endearing."

"Let me make the introductions. Becky, this is my boyfriend Noah."

"She's the only one who calls me Noah, Puck's fine." Puck corrected.

"And this is our friend Sam."

"Hi." Sam smiled.

"Hi." Becky echoed his smile. "Are you guys any good at this because I've been bowling with my brother before and he might be able to sing and dance at the same time but after that his coordination is shot."

"I love you too Becks." Blaine came up behind her.

"You hit three pins the entire game." Becky reminded him.

"Do you want us to have them put up the rails?" Rachel offered.

"I'll be fine." Blaine insisted.

"Ok I need another drink." Sam declared midway through their second game. "Does anyone want anything?"

"I could do with another soda." Rachel confirmed.

"I'll help you." Becky got up to go with him.

"What do you think?" Rachel walked over to Kurt and they watched Becky and Sam laughing.

"I think it's going ok." Kurt confirmed.

"Blaine?" Rachel prompted.

"You're both only children so you won't understand it but to me she is always going to be the five year old in pigtails who decided to paint over all my artwork because it had to be pink. She doesn't grow up, she doesn't have a boyfriend and she doesn't do anything I'd rather not think about."

"I'm with him on this one." Puck stated. "I was serious about building Sarah a tower."

"I guess we leave it up to Sam on this one." Rachel suggested.

"Watch this space." Kurt concurred.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Hey." Rachel answered the door with a smile on Sunday morning.

"Hey!" Puck pulled her to him and kissed her. "Where are your dads?"

"Cleveland. Daddy had a meeting and Dad wanted to see a new exhibit in a museum there so they are making a day of it. They'll be back late tonight." She grabbed his hand. "Come on."

Puck recognised the music that was playing when they walked into her room.

"Fucking Perfect? I thought you would prefer the radio edit." He commented as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I prefer this version. It reminds me of you."

"Why is that?" Puck asked.

Rachel began to sing along.

_Pretty, pretty please_

_Don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than_

_Fuckin' perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please_

_If you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothin'_

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

When the song finished Rachel switched the music off.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Rachel walked over and stood in front of him.

"What's that?"

"I think we should have sex."

"Huh?" Puck couldn't have been more stunned if she had told him she was moving to the moon.

"I think we should have sex now." Rachel repeated.

"I have no problem waiting." He was trying to do the noble thing.

"Well I do." Rachel pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it aside.

"Are you sure about this because it's not something you can take back?"

"I'm sure." She pulled out the condom she had tucked into her bra and gave him a quick shove back onto the bed.

"If you want me to stop…" He started.

"Noah, shut up and kiss me."

"Yes ma'am."

Afterwards Rachel rested her head on his chest and drew stars with her fingers.

"Why now?" Puck asked.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you suddenly decide today was the day?"

"I've been thinking about since I was in the hospital." She paused. "I love you; I trust you and I don't want to be Virginia."

"Who?"

"You know 'Only The Good Die Young'." She sang.

"Trust me you would never be Virginia. You're too hot and despite the catholic school girl skirts you're not Catholic."

"You like the skirts." She pointed out.

"I'll have a harder time now I know what's under them." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm on the pill." Rachel blurted out. Puck started to say something but she continued. "It's for cramps but I believe in being doubly careful as I'm sure you do given recent events."

"Rachel, I don't tell you enough but you're amazing."

"You know we have six hours before my dads get home."

"I have a few suggestions on how to fill the time." He kissed her.

* * *

Rachel was humming to herself as she got her books out of her locker the following morning.

"Rachel, I had this idea for a song." Santana walked over.

"Good morning Santana did you have a nice weekend?" Rachel inquired brightly.

"What is up with you? You're all glowy?"

"I gave myself a facial." Rachel replied.

"Puck finally popped your cherry." Santana realised.

"What?"

"You have that well fucked post coital glow. I'm not blaming you the guy is good in bed or anywhere else for that matter." Santana saw the look Rachel was giving her. "What? You know he was my boyfriend long before he was yours."

"What song did you want to discuss?" Rachel changed the subject.

"Fine." Santana said before proceeding to tell Rachel her idea.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Sam caught up with her after home room.

"Hey Sam, did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes. Becky and I played crazy golf and talked for hours. We watched the three original Star Wars movies back to back yesterday."

"I'm glad it's going well." Rachel said genuinely.

"Blaine keeps giving me strange looks."

"I'm reliably informed that is an older brother thing. You have a little sister right? Something about not being able to ever see them as anything than an annoying five year old."

"That sounds about right."

"Blaine likes you, just don't hurt his sister and you'll be fine. I have to get to class I'll see you at glee later."

* * *

Rachel had just slapped Puck's arm after he made an inappropriate comment as she tried to get her books for her afternoon classes when the slushies hit. Karofsky and friends just laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." Puck advanced.

"No Noah." Rachel stopped him.

"Ah look Puckerman does what the little lady says." Karofsky laughed.

"You all just saved me some time." Rachel reached into her locker and pulled out some envelopes and handed them out.

"What's this?" Karfosky asked.

"My dry cleaning bill for the last year. Santana's father is going to sue you unless you pay in the next two weeks. Your parents are getting served notice today. I'll get you a receipt for this outfit too. Oh and one more thing." She took a step closer. Karofsky doubled over as her knee connected. "Oops slushies are very slippery. Excuse me I have to change." She closed her locker door and stomped over in the direction of the bathroom.

Puck was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Looks like you should have saved one of the slushie for the ice." Puck patted him on the back. "She's taking kick boxing lessons so if you ever think of doing that again I'm going to be the least of your problems because she will kick your ass."

Rachel had just finished changing when Santana and Brittany ran into the bathroom.

"You kicked Karofsky in the balls?" Santana exclaimed.

"I may have accidently slipped on the remains of slushy." Rachel bit back a smile.

"You've had good couple of days. I think this calls for a little Pat Benatar." Santana crossed her arms and smirked.

"Hit Me With Your Best Shot?" Rachel guessed. "Let's get to work."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

Rachel glanced at her watch for the third time in as many minutes as she sat in her last class of the day.

"Got plans after school?" Mercedes who was sat next to her whispered.

"Yes." Rachel replied.

"I thought the guys had practice."

"Wrong Puckerman." Rachel answered. Mercedes shot her a curious look. "Sarah got the lead her in school musical, but their teacher got put on bed rest so they were going to cancel it. I said I'd take over directing it. I have to get to her school for rehearsal."

"Do you need some help?" Mercedes offered.

"Some help with the costumes would be great."

"Hang on." Mercedes leaned forward and tapped Tina who was sitting in front of her on the shoulder. Tina turned. "Are you busy after school?"

"No Why?" She glanced back to make sure that their teacher who was half deaf was still writing on the board.

"Rachel is directing Puck's sister's school play. She needs some help."

"I'm in. I'm good with sets and props."

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

* * *

"You know you're going to have to do it." Mercedes stood next to Rachel hold her lunch tray the next day.

"I know." Rachel took a deep breath and walked over to the table where Santana and Brittany were having lunch. Mercedes followed her and sat down next to her.

"I know we're friends but we don't eat lunch together." Santana stated.

"I know. But I need a favour." Rachel paused. "It's more for Sarah."

"Puck's sister?" Santana questioned.

"She got the lead in her school's musical Cinderella. They were going to cancel it because her teacher is sick. So I'm directing it now, Mercedes is arranging all the costumes and Tina is sorting out the sets but I don't have enough time to arrange all the choreography, there is a whole ball and a few other scenes I could really use your help on."

"Does Puck know Sarah is in a musical?" Santana asked.

"No, she doesn't want him to know right now."

"This will be interesting. I'm in. Brit?"

"Ok." Brittany agreed not sure what she had agreed to.

The following day Santana found Mike and Tina in the library.

"I need to borrow him." She sat down.

"To figure out…" Tina trailed off when Santana nodded. "Go ahead."

"I think I just missed an entire conversation." Mike commented confused.

"Go with Santana, she needs your help choreographing something."

"What?" Mike asked.

"The meaning of life." Santana replied sarcastically. "A dance. Let's go."

* * *

The following week the guys practice got cancelled at the last minute just in time for them to see all the girls hurrying out the building as soon as school was over.

"Where are they going?" Sam asked.

"They've been disappearing for the last week or two like that." Artie commented.

"Rachel tell you anything?" Finn asked Puck.

"She said something about extra rehearsals for something. I wasn't really listening."

"I think we should follow them." Finn proposed.

"Let me know where they go." Artie requested.

"I've got my mom's minivan today." Sam said. "You're coming with us; we'll catch you guys up."

"Isn't that Sarah's school?" Finn who had caught a ride with Puck asked.

"Yeah." He looked again at Rachel's car parked next Mercedes and Santana's in the school lot. "I'm going to find out what's going on."

He waited for the others to arrive before they entered the building. The only sound that could be heard from was from the gym. When they entered they found the girls each with a group of kids.

"I'm sorry gentlemen but this is a closed rehearsal." A woman who Puck vaguely recognised as one of Sarah's teachers walked over.

"It's ok Mrs Felix." Rachel who had looked up when they entered. "They're with us; they are the male half of our glee club."

"Very well." Mrs Felix walked away. Since the girls were still all minors the school provided a teacher as supervision.

"You followed us?" Rachel stood cross armed in front of her.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Finn asked.

"I'm directing their musical since their teacher who is pregnant is on bed rest. The rest of the girls are helping out. Since you are here you can all help out, let's see." She turned to see where they could best assist. "Mike why don't you go and help Santana teach the kids the waltz you worked out. Don't mention to Brittany that some of them are the white mice that turn into footmen because I had to spend half an hour explaining to her the she didn't need to teach real mice to dance."

"Ok." He went off to help.

"Artie the man by the piano is Mr Francis, it's his turn to be a parent volunteer and I think he's tone deaf perhaps you could help him with the music." Rachel suggested.

"Sure." He wheeled himself away.

"Ben, Matthew." Rachel called, two boys ran over. "Matthew is our Prince Charming and Ben our Buttons."

"Buttons?" Finn questioned.

"Cinderella's best friend. Don't ask." Rachel advised. "They need some help with their songs. Finn why don't you help Matthew and Sam you can help Ben."

That left Rachel with Puck.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because Sarah got the lead and she's really excited about this and she knows how you feel about musicals."

"Is she a kick-ass Cinderella?" Puck asked.

"You have no idea." Rachel smiled.

"Then thank you." He leant forward to kiss her.

"Not in front of the children." She stopped.

"How can I help?"

"Tina could do with a bit of help with the pumpkin carriage."

"Sure."

Rachel glanced at the clock they only had ten minutes left to go.

"Hey guys." She called out. "Before we finish for today I'd like to run through the picnic scene. So Cinderella, Buttons and trees take your places."

"There's a picnic scene in Cinderella?" Puck came up behind Rachel as Tina handed Sarah a picnic basket.

"We had to stick with the script but we made a few changes to the music. Just watch."

They watched as Sarah and Ben came out and set up a blanket on the floor and sat down running through the dialogue.

"Buttons, can I ask you something?" Sarah in character inquired.

"You know you can ask me anything Cinderella?"

The music began to play and Sarah began to sing. (The parts in brackets are sung by the chorus dressed as trees).

_There's a boy I know_

_He's the one I dream of_

_Looks into my eyes_

_Takes me to the clouds above_

_Ooh, I lose control_

_Can't seem to get enough_

_When I wake from dreaming_

_Tell me is it really love_

_How will I know_

_(Don't trust your feelings) _

_How will I know_

_How will I know_

_(Love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you, what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong, why do I feel weak_

_Oh, wake me, I'm shaking_

_Wish I had you near me now_

_Said, there's no mistaking_

_What I feel is really love_

_How will I know_

_(Don't trust your feelings)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know_

_(Love can be deceiving)_

_How will I know_

_How will I know if he really loves me_

_I say a prayer with every heartbeat_

_I fall in love whenever we meet_

_I'm asking you, what you know about these things_

_How will I know if he's thinking of me_

_I try to phone but I'm too shy (can't speak)_

_Falling in love is all bitter sweet_

_This love is strong, why do I feel weak_

(Sarah grabs a fake daisy and starts plucking petals off)

_If __he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If __he loves me, if he loves me not_

_If __he loves me, if he loves me not_

_Oh, how will I know_

She looked expectantly at her friend.

"I don't know." Buttons looked at her then ran off.

The glee guys started wolf whistling.

"Go Sarah."

"Great job guys. Next time I want to run through the whole of the first act, so everyone practice your lines." Rachel instructed.

"Ok everyone to me and we'll see if your parents are here." Mrs Felix instructed.

"She's good." Puck muttered.

"Wait until you see the rest of it." Rachel smiled.

"Sarah, I want to try your dress on." Mercedes encouraged.

"Ok." Sarah ran over to Mercedes.

"Interesting song choice." Finn said as the others gathered around Rachel.

"It fits." Santana stated.

"Why did you guys tell us you were doing this?" Artie asked.

"You all had practice." Quinn pointed out.

They continued chatting for a minute.

"Rachel what do you think?" Mercedes asked as Sarah modelled her rags dress.

"It looks great Mercedes."

"Now for the ball gown." Tina came in with a large piece of fabric attached to two sticks. "Sarah if you please." She handed Sarah one stick. "Ready?" Sarah nodded. Tina circled Sarah three times engulfing her in the fabric and then turned and went back the other way unravelling her to reveal Sarah stood in an ice blue ball gown. "Ta da."

"You guys did a great job." Rachel was proud of them.

"Why can't all girls change that fast?" Sam pondered out loud only to be elbowed in the ribs by Quinn and Santana. "Hey I was just asking."

"Kurt is still Bedazzling your shoes, but they should be ready by next rehearsal." Mercedes told Sarah.

"You have Kurt involved in this?" Sam asked.

"And Blaine. He helped me pick some of the music." Rachel confirmed.

"What did you think?" Sarah came over to Puck.

"I think that deserves Chinese food for dinner. Go and change." Puck replied.

TBC

A/N: The song is How Will I Know by Whitney Houston.


	35. Chapter 35

Rachel sat in the music room with Puck and Quinn both the doors closed. Rachel took a breath before starting.

"As you know it was Beth's first birthday a few weeks ago." Rachel started.

"Do you think either of us liable to forget that?" Quinn asked. "If this is some kind of therapy session I'm out of here."

"Hear her out." Puck requested, he didn't know what Rachel was doing but he owed her that much.

"When Shelby moved to California she would email me once a month to check in, after my accident it turned into once a week and a phone call once a month."

"Do I have to sit here for this?" Quinn demanded.

"Fine. Shelby sent me some pictures of Beth I just wanted to know if you wanted to see them. You can go now."

"Pictures?" Quinn repeated hesitantly.

"Yes. She looks just like you except she has Noah's eyes and brown hair. She can say a few words, she can't quite walk yet but she can pull herself up on the furniture so it shouldn't be long." Rachel held out the envelope of photographs from the one hour photo place she had taken them to the previous evening.

Quinn took the photos and as she looked at the picture of the daughter she had given away she ran her finger down it a tear ran down her cheek. She wordlessly looked at each picture handing them to Puck after she was done.

"Can I keep those?" She finally asked.

"I had you a copy made." Rachel handed her another envelope.

"If you get any more…" She trailed off.

"I'll make sure you get copies."

"I have to go." Quinn quickly ran out the door.

"Should I…" Rachel started to ask.

"No. Come here." Puck caught her hand and tugged her into his lap. "You didn't have to do this."

"Shelby sent them to me the day after her birthday; I was just waiting for her to say it was ok to show you."

"Thank you anyway."

"I should probably tell you that Beth knows who I am. I was talking to Shelby on Skype the other day and Beth was with her. I also sent her a birthday present."

"She is your sister." Puck pointed out. "Or as close as you're ever going to get to one." He paused. "What did you get her?"

"A dress and a t-shirt that said 'bad-ass in training'."

"I'm definitely rubbing off on you." He kissed her.

"What did you say to Quinn?" Finn stormed in.

"What?" Puck asked.

"She's in tears."

"Shelby sent me some pictures of Beth." Rachel replied.

"Do you really think that was a good idea?" Finn asked.

"Shelby said it was ok to show them if they wanted to see them." Rachel defended her action.

"She'll be ok." Puck told him. "But she may need gummy bears."

"She doesn't eat sweets." Finn stated.

"You should really learn to listen to your girlfriends." Rachel pointed out. "Gummy bears are Quinn's comfort food. She'll probably show you the pictures when she's ready just give her time."

Finn didn't know what to say so just left.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked Puck.

"Just tell me." Puck requested. "Anything you think I'd want to know."

"Ok." She kissed him.

"And don't tell my Mom about the pictures, she never even saw Beth it will just make it harder."

* * *

Sam noticed Becky talking to a guy when he walked into Starbucks running late as practice had over run.

"Sorry I'm late." He apologised as he sat down in the empty chair.

"Don't be. I was just telling Jesse here that he could get me a dozen eggs to drop on his head." Becky replied.

"Becky!" Sam chastised.

"I guess the two of you haven't been introduced." Becky said. "This is Jesse St James."

"Ok. I'll take some eggs too." Sam instantly made the connection.

"You go to McKinley." Jesse concluded.

"He does." Becky replied. "I just happen to know Rachel."

"And she told you."

"No my brother's boyfriend who happens to be Rachel's best friend did."

"Hummel." Jesse recalled. "Why is if Rachel can forgive me everyone else can't?"

"Because she has friends to hold a grudge for her." Becky replied.

"It's also why Puck isn't allowed in here as she doesn't want him back in juvie since he blames you for her accident." Sam added.

"Accident? What accident?" It was the first Jesse had heard of an accident.

"She got into a fight with Puck about you and ended up going out with Kurt and Mercedes and got knocked over. She was in hospital for a week in a medically induced coma to get the swelling in her brain to go down." Sam explained.

"I didn't know." He paused. "Did someone tell Shelby?"

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Rachel's biological mother." Becky supplied. "And yes she knows." Sam looked at Becky. "What? I've already told Blaine that if things don't work out with Kurt I'm keeping Kurt and Rachel in the divorce."

"Jesse get back to work." Jesse's boss called.

"Do you want anything?" Jesse asked Sam.

"Other than the eggs, I'll take a Cappuccino."

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

_I don't know how to love him_

_What to do, how to move him_

_I've been changed, yes really changed_

_In these past few days_

_When I've seen myself_

_I seem like someone else_

_I don't know how to take this_

_I don't see why he moves me_

_He's a man_

_He's just a man_

_And I've had so many_

_Men before_

_In very many ways_

_He's just one more_

_Should I bring him down_

_Should I scream and shout_

_Should I speak of love_

_Let my feelings out?_

_I never thought I'd come to this_

_What's it all about?_

_Don't you think it's rather funny_

_I should be in this position?_

_I'm the one_

_Who's always been_

_So calm so cool_

_No lover's fool_

_Running every show_

_He scares me so_

_I never thought I'd come to this_

_What's it all about?_

_Yet, If he said he loved me_

_I'd be lost; I'd be frightened_

_I couldn't cope_

_Just couldn't cope_

_I'd turn my head_

_I'd back away_

_I wouldn't want to know_

_He scares me so_

_I want him so_

_I love him so..._

Applause came from the doorway.

"Very nice Santana." Will walked in as Santana, Mercedes and Rachel who was sat at the piano looked at him. "From Jesus Christ Superstar if I'm not mistaken. But the three of you should be in class."

"Miss Graham is off sick today, so Miss Sylvester was supposed to be covering." Mercedes explained.

"But she told us she had a headache and to all get out and find something else to do." Santana added.

"So we thought we would work on something we have been discussing."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"The Andrew Lloyd Webber Love Trio." Rachel replied. "I Don't Know How To Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar, Love Changes Everything from Aspect of Love and Unexpected Song from Song and Dance."

"It's the ultimate musical mash up." Mercedes added.

"Puck's going to hate it but it will be good if we can pull it off." Santana stated.

"I wouldn't worry about the boys; they decided you needed a theme song yesterday."

"What did they pick?"

"Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo."

"I'm going to kill them slowly."

Flashback.

_Rachel made her way up the stairs to her boyfriend's bedroom. The door was open and she could hear familiar voices chatting inside._

"_What about Beautiful Monster?" Sam was reading the back of a CD._

"_That should be Santana's theme song." Finn commented. _

"_It does kind of fit." Sam agreed._

"_Talking of Satan how far exactly do you think she and Brittany got?" Mike asked._

"_Looking to watch a little girl on girl action there Chang?" Puck asked. "I already asked and didn't get very far."_

_Rachel had heard enough and stepped to the door and cleared her throat._

"_Hey babe." Puck smiled as nothing had happened. "I thought you had ballet class tonight?"_

"_I do but you left your book in my car so I thought I would drop it off on the way."_

"_Is that a tutu?" Sam leaned around to look._

"_What is it with guys and tutus?" Rachel asked Sam started to reply. "That was a rhetorical question. You should all learn to be nicer about your friends." She paused. "I'll see you all at school tomorrow."_

"_Damn." Puck puttered. "She's pissed." He handed Mike the controller as he got up. _

"_She sounded fine." Finn assured him._

"_Trust me. I know her a lot better than you do remember." Puck took off after her and caught up with her at the door. "Rachel." He put a hand on her arm. "Look we're guys we talk about random stuff when we're together."_

_Rachel turned to look at him they were only a step apart._

"_Santana has finally figured out that she's in love with Brittany and it's killing her that Brittany is with Artie. So give her a break."_

"_I hate to break it to you babe, but Santana's done half the guys in school."_

"_Have you heard of denial? Or maybe she just likes sex. She's working through a lot right now so take it easy on her and if you repeat any of this to anyone, I'll make sure you never have sex again." She kissed him._

"_So you're not mad at me?"_

"_You're a guy it's natural that you're an idiot. Call me when your fellow idiots have gone home. I have to go or I'll be late for class." She kissed him. Puck watched her leave before he headed back upstairs._

"_Everything ok?" Sam asked._

"_She threatened to castrate me but other than that we're cool." He took his seat back on the floor._

"_How did she even get in here?" Finn remembered that Puck's door could only be opened from the outside with a key._

"_She has a key." Puck replied picking the game up where they left off._

"_Hold on." Finn put it back on pause. "She has a key?"_

"_Mom gave it to her because she picks Sarah up from school sometimes or brings her home from rehearsal. She doesn't trust Sarah with a key yet. Are we playing or are we turning into girls and talking about our feelings with a cup of hot milk?"_

End flashback.

"On second thoughts." Santana continued. "Mr Schue we're doing a musical theme this week."

"Andrew Lloyd Webber wrote a great variety of songs." Rachel helpfully supplied. "It would help us embrace our musical story telling ability."

"Ok." Mr Schue agreed. "Now I have to get back to class. I'll leave you three to finish your rehearsal."

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

"Ok guys I have had a request for a new theme this week. We're going to work on the music of Andrew Lloyd Webber." Will announced.

Puck looked at Rachel.

"It wasn't my requested." She whispered to him.

"I know Rachel, Mercedes and Santana are already working on something complicated, so the rest of you can either choose a song by yourself, a duet or a group performance. Rachel has kindly lent us the music scores for all the musicals. So pick a song and get to work."

"Mr Schue." Rachel raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I have an announcement before we continue."

"The floor is yours." Will told her.

Rachel got to her feet and stood in the middle of the room.

"As most of you know the musical opens next Wednesday and runs through Friday. The school have already given the girls free tickets for their assistance. But they wanted me to offer the rest of you half price tickets for your help."

"I think I'm missing something." Will had no idea what they were talking about.

"They hijacked my sister's school musical." Puck explained.

"We didn't hijack it we offered to take over so it didn't get cancelled." Rachel countered.

"And we worked bloody hard." Santana added.

"That's great community spirit guys. I'd like to come." Will added.

"Let me know which night."

* * *

"Wow!" Puck said when Rachel opened the door to her house. She was wearing a red dress that fell to her knees, a white cardigan and low heels. "How about we ditch the play and go somewhere else?"

"One, your sister is the star and needs to be there, two I'm the director and I need to be there and three…"

"And three?" He prompted.

"Be a good boy and we'll see about later." She kissed him and then called good to her fathers.

* * *

Puck stood at the back of the school auditorium with Artie, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Quinn. A few parents had arrived early but it was still pretty empty as it wasn't due to start for another 30 minutes.

"Hey guys." Sam said as he walked in with Becky. "For those of you who haven't met her, this is Becky."

"Hi." Becky smiled.

"Nice dress." Santana commented.

"Thanks. I went shopping with Kurt, he has great taste."

"Why thank you." Kurt had walked up behind them.

"Hey." Becky turned and hugged him. "I missed you."

"It's only been three days."

"You should come and visit more." Becky told him. "So where is my brother?"

"Bathroom." Kurt replied. "Blaine didn't mention you were coming?"

"This is Sam's idea of a date." Becky explained.

"Hey you said you wanted to come." Sam protested.

"I did. Especially after Rachel told me about the surprise…" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Kurt put a hand over her mouth.

"That stays a surprise." Quinn told her.

"We're missing something." Mike said.

"Hey guys." Blaine came in. "More people are starting to come in now, we should probably grab seats before the all get here."

About fifteen minutes before the start Mercedes appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, did you want to sit with us?" Blaine asked looking to see if there was an extra seat in their row.

"No I need Kurt; I'm having a slight costume emergency."

"I'll be back." Kurt excused himself to go with her.

At the interval Puck made his way back stage, he found Rachel adjusting a prop that would be on stage for the beginning of the second act.

"Hey babe." He came up and wrapped an arm around her.

"Hi. How did you get back stage?"

"I know the director." He smirked.

"What do you think so far?"

"It's good."

"Sarah is doing wonderfully." Rachel sounded like a proud Momma.

"That Buttons kid is good at pretending he has a crush."

"That is because he does." Rachel stated. "He likes Sarah, but Sarah likes Prince Charming. But I think she'll figure out that Prince Charming doesn't always turn out to be who you think he is or want him to be."

"Not big on fairy tales I see."

"Disney has its place. But reality is sometimes much better." Rachel turned around and kissed him.

"Sorry guys." Mercedes interrupted. "We're having a minor case of stage fright."

"I'll be right there." Rachel told her before turning back to Puck. "You should go back to your seat. I think you'll really like the second act." She kissed him and went to follow Mercedes backstage.

* * *

"I guess you found Rachel." Mike smirked as Puck retook his seat.

"That really isn't your colour." Santana smiled as Puck swiped at his lips showing the remains of Rachel's red lipstick.

"Damn. She usually wears the stuff that doesn't come off."

"Sorry I leant it to her last week." Becky apologised. "But I do have a tissue." She started to root around in her purse handing Sam items, her wallet, her phone, her keys, her lipstick, a mini sewing kit, a bottle of Tylenol. "Here you go." She finally found what she was looking for and handed him a tissue.

"You've not got a kitchen sink in there too?" Finn asked.

"It's in my other purse." Becky smiled and started putting everything back.

"She inherited this need to always be prepared from our grandmother." Blaine explained.

"You know I can kick your ass right?" Becky glanced at her brother.

"Yes I remember you have a black belt." Blaine nodded.

"Black belt?" Brittany said. "I have a black belt too."

"Our parents sent us to judo lessons when we were kids, I lasted about two weeks but Becky only stopped when she went to France." Blaine explained.

"Sounds like you shouldn't piss her off she might kick your ass." Santana told Sam.

* * *

The audience watched as Cinderella's slipper fit back onto her foot.

"Sebastian." Prince Charming held out his hand to his man servant. A ring box was placed on it, open revealing an overly large fake diamond ring. "Marry me…"

"Cinderella." Sarah supplied.

"Yes of course. Marry me Cinderella?" Prince Charming requested.

"Congratulations Your Highness." Sebastian patted him on the back. "This is wonderful news; we must inform the King and Queen immediately."

"Wait." Sarah said. "I have not given him my answer yet."

"You are going to say yes of course." Sebastian stated.

"Your Highness." Sarah said looking at Prince Charming. "I am afraid I am going to have to decline your offer."

Everyone around them gasped.

"Why? Doesn't every girl want to marry a prince?"

"Your Highness, people should marry for love not just because they met one night at a ball. You do not know me; I am just a humble servant who got to spend one magical night living a dream. You cannot even remember my name. You should find a girl and get to know her but thank you for returning my shoe. But if you'll excuse me Your Highness there is somewhere I realised I have to be." Sarah ran off stage.

"Your Highness, we will just tell everyone that the mystery girl has vanished without a trace." Sebastian offered.

"Sebastian we need to leave. If you'll excuse me ladies." He rose to his feet and walked off stage.

"You must never speak of this incident." Sebastian informed the wicked Stepmother and Ugly Stepsisters. The stage went back.

The audience were all looking at each other wondering what was going on.

The lights came back up on the other side of the stage which appeared to be the forest again. Buttons was sat alone on a tree stump looking depressed.

"Buttons! There you are." Sarah ran in slightly out of breath have ran the entire way around the back of the stage.

"Cinderella. What are you doing here? Should you be at the palace?"

"Why would I be at the palace?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Did not the Prince bring the slipper for you try on?" Buttons was avoiding looking her in the eye.

"Yes. He returned my shoe."

"So you're getting married and moving to the palace."

"No." Sarah replied.

"No?" Buttons looked at her. "He didn't ask you to marry him?"

"He did. But I said no."

"You turned down Prince Charming?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I love you silly." Sarah smiled.

"You do? I love you too Cinderella."

"I know and you were willing to let me go if it made me happy." Sarah kissed his cheek. "I do have one request?"

"Anything?"

"Do you think your mother would mind if I slept on your sofa as I think I'm in need of a place to stay?"

They launched into a final song, once they were done the lights came down and the curtain fell. They appeared again for a final bow.

The school principal walked onto the stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming weren't the kids great?" Everyone applauded. "I'd also like to say a big thank you to the McKinley High Glee Club who stepped in at the last minute to make sure this production happened and even bigger thank you to our director Rachel Berry. Rachel if you would like to join me."

Rachel stepped on the stage from one side and Sarah with a large bouquet of flowers from the other which she presented to her.

* * *

Ten minutes later when Rachel had finished making sure all the kids were out of their costumes and they were hung up, and the props were stored until the next performance before she went to find her friends with Mercedes and Tina.

"So what did you guys think?" Rachel asked.

"Interesting ending." Puck commented.

"I did tell you Prince Charming doesn't always turn out to be who you thought he is." Rachel reminded him.

"It's a much better ending." Santana stated. "Who needs a tiara anyway?"

"Rachel?" One of the kids came up to her. "I want you to meet my mom."

"Of course Zachary. Noah can you hold these?" She handed him her flowers.

Puck felt like douche stood there holding the flowers.

"Here." Kurt sighed. "Give to me."

"Thanks." Puck handed them over.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

"Ok guys I know Nationals are in two weeks but I think we all need a break from rehearsing. So does anyone have any ideas?" Will inquired.

Rachel looked at the other girls about something they had already discussed and then raised her hand.

"Yes Rachel?"

"The girls and I would like to challenge the boys to a baseball game."

"You want to play us at baseball?" Finn repeated. "You do know that most of us are on the baseball team?"

"So that's what the game I keep getting dragged to is." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Are you sure about this?" Will asked.

"We're sure." Tina confirmed.

"You're on." Finn announced.

"That's a bad idea." Puck muttered.

"Why is it a bad idea?" Artie asked.

"Do you really think they would challenge us to something they would lose at?" Puck asked. He knew is girlfriend and ex-girlfriends well enough.

"I doubt they know what left field is."

"I wouldn't bet on it." Puck stated. "Rachel watches the World Series every year with her dads; she's been to Yankee stadium twice." He paused looking at Rachel who was smiling.

"Tell them." Rachel encouraged.

"Rachel, Mercedes Tina and Santana all played t-ball when they were kids. I'm not so sure about Quinn and Brittany."

"Short stop." Quinn supplied.

"We went to the batting cages I can hit the ball." Brittany added.

"I hold the record for the most home runs in a season." Tina stated.

"And I pitched an entire team out." Mercedes added.

"Mr Schue I think you'll have play just to even the numbers out."

"I'll talk to Coach Bieste and see if she can play umpire. So rather than coming here tomorrow report to the baseball mound."

* * *

The guys were a little surprised when the girls arrived dressed in matching white with pink pinstripe baseball jerseys. They all had their hair in pigtails and were wearing backwards baseball caps.

There were a few wolf whistles.

"Can it gentlemen." Coach Bieste warned. "This may be an inter squad game but you can behave like human beings."

"Are you guys sure you want to do this?" Finn gave them an out.

"Bring it on white boy." Mercedes told him.

"So what's the bet Berry?" Puck asked.

"Bet?" She asked.

"You don't think we're doing this for our health do you?"

"One second." The girls formed a quick huddle. "If we win you have to sing any song selected by Kurt without complaining."

"Why Hummel?" Mike asked.

"He's transferring back tomorrow." Tina replied.

"What?" Finn was shocked. "What about Karofsky?"

"You didn't hear? He and Asimo got drunk and drove into a tree." Mercedes stated.

"When?"

"Sunday night."

"The idiots both broke both their legs amongst other things and are going to be in traction for the rest of the school year." Bieste confirmed.

"What does that mean for Nationals?" Mike asked.

"Whether you let Kurt join us for the competition is up to you guys." Will said. "You've worked hard to get this far. It's your call."

"All in favour of Kurt coming to Nationals with us raise your hand." Rachel announced. The girls instantly raised their hands; the boys were slightly slower but conceded. "Kurt's coming to New York with us."

"Ok if we win you have to sing a song of our choice no complaints." Puck countered.

"You're on. Coach Bieste if you would like to flip the coin."

"Winner bats first. Girls are heads, boy's tails." She flipped the coin. "Tails. Take your places."

"Anyone got an idea what they will make us sing if we lose?" Tina asked.

"F**kin perfect." Rachel replied.

"Don't hold back Berry; tell us how you really feel." Santana smirked.

"No the Pink song. If they win that's what Noah will pick."

"Why that song?" Quinn asked.

"I sang a few lines once and he's been trying to get me to sing the whole song ever since. But that doesn't matter since we're going to win. Let's play ball."

* * *

Rachel took up her position as catcher after donning the required pads.

"Are you girls going to give us a good clean game?" Coach Bieste asked.

"Of course. But we are going to beat them."

"Confidence is good."

"Someone told me once that even if your defence isn't the best it doesn't really matter if your offence is better than the other teams defence." Rachel recalled.

"I thought Puckerman was smarter than that."

"It was actually Finn."

Puck was second at bat.

"Would you stop humming its distracting?" He asked Rachel.

"Sorry." She apologised. "Would you prefer me to sing or wolf whistle?"

"Ok what do you want?" He recognised the playful teasing tone of her voice.

"How about a side bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If I score a home run I get to teach you to waltz."

"What if I score a home run?" He countered.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something." She winked at him.

"What if both score home runs?"

"Then we both win, or equally we could both lose."

"You're on." He shook her hand as he did so Rachel quickly signalled Mercedes who was pitching. After two strikes he managed to get caught out by Santana.

* * *

The girls had the bases loaded when it came turn for Brittany to bat. Rachel was fifth in the batting order.

"Strike One." Coach Bieste declared as Sam through the ball into Artie's waiting glove. "Strike two."

"Time out." Rachel called. She came and pulled Brittany aside. "Do you remember when we went to the batting cage and you couldn't hit the ball?"

"It was so fast." Brittany recalled.

"Do you remember you pretended you were a beater in Harry Potter and you have to stop the Bludger?"

"Yes."

"You could try that again or how about you pretend it is Boggart? What scares you the most?"

"Spiders." She replied.

"Pretend the ball is a spider that is coming towards you and you have to hit it as far away from you as possible." Rachel suggested.

"Ok."

"Good luck." Rachel went back to her places and crossed her fingers behind her back as Brittany returned to the plate. Rachel held her breath and Sam threw a curveball but Brittany's bat connected and the ball went flying. Brittany looked at Rachel. "RUN!" She screamed.

They started screaming as Santana, Quinn and Mercedes ran home, they all started jumping and hugging each other when Brittany completed her home run.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You scored a home run." Santana explained.

"If we win we are not celebrating like that." Puck told Finn.

"Right on."

"Yo! Are we playing or are you dancing around?" Puck called.

"Keep your pants on Puckerman." Rachel shouted back as she went grabbed a bat. Rachel managed to score a home run on the first pitch. "That means I win."

"Ok fifteen to four the girls win." Coach Bieste declared.

* * *

"I think we need a tumble." Santana told Rachel.

"Ok. On three." Rachel prompted. "One, two, three." They both did a couple of cartwheels and handsprings before landing perfectly executed backflips.

"Ladies if anyone of you wants to replace your counterparts on the team let me know." Coach Bieste offered.

"Thank you for the offer Coach." Rachel started. "But we still have Nationals to win."

"We need a celebration." Quinn said. "I think this calls for…"

"Ice-cream sundaes?" Mercedes guessed.

"Exactly."

"I love ice-cream." Brittany remarked.

The girls started to walk but then stopped.

"Are you guys coming?" Tina asked.

"You want us to come with you?"

"Who do you think is paying?" Mercedes stated.

"I'll pay." Mr Schue stated. "This has been a good team building exercise."

"You do know Santana can eat her weight in ice-cream?" Sam pointed out.

"One sundae each. Let's go."

TBC


	39. Chapter 39

"I'm sure you all join me in welcoming back Kurt." Will said, if his message wasn't clear the sign that Rachel and Mercedes had hung should have been a big hint. "I understand you have brought the boys assignment for today with you."

"Yes." He started passing manila envelopes to them.

"You're serious?" Puck said when he glanced at the sheet music in the envelope.

"Of course. I did start looking at Michael Buble and Celine Dion before I settled on this."

"What did he pick?" Rachel tried to get a peek.

"No. You told me not to tell you." Kurt reminded her.

"Why don't you all go to the auditorium we'll come and see what you have at the end of today's session?" Mr Schue suggested. "Tomorrow we will switch back to Nationals rehearsal."

When they had all gone it was just Mr Schue and the girls.

"So what would you like to work on today?"

"Pink's F**kin Perfect." Santana replied. Rachel looked at her. "I've had it stuck in my head since you mentioned it yesterday."

"Do I want to know?" Mr Schue asked.

"It's what Noah would have picked if you had won." Rachel explained.

"We can do the Radio Edit if it makes you feel better?" Mercedes offered.

"Ok, let's get to work."

* * *

"Are you guys ready for us?" Mr Schue asked as he led the girls into the auditorium.

"You're right on time. Ladies please take a seat." Kurt instructed as he walked over to join them.

"You're not going to sing with them?" Mercedes asked.

"No. This is their song dedicated to all of you."

_**Artie:** I grew up at 303 Pine Street_

_She grew up at 305_

_She had my heart by her sixteenth birthday_

_She got that Vet and took me for a ride, yeah_

_**Mike:** We slid around Sycamore_

_Hit 90 on Maple_

_She fired up a Marlboro and threw me the pack_

_Cut off a Semi and gave him the finger_

_Barely beat a train 'cross the railroad tracks_

_**Puck**: All I ever wanted (All I ever wanted) was the girl next door_

_Yeah, she was the perfect woman I was never lookin' for_

_She was a heart breakin', beer drinkin', hell raisin' angel_

_In those cut off jeans she wore_

_All I ever wanted (All I ever wanted) was the girl next door_

_**Sam:** Mama said she met a girl last Sunday_

_She plays Bingo every Saturday night_

_Daddy told me 'bout his boss's daughter_

_Swore "Now boy, she's marrying type"_

_**Finn**: But all I ever wanted (All I ever wanted) was the girl next door_

_Yeah, she was the perfect woman I was never lookin' for_

_She was a heart breakin', beer drinkin', hell raisin' angel_

_In those cut off jeans she wore_

_All I ever wanted (All I ever wanted) was the girl next door_

_**Puck:** She was a heart breakin', beer drinkin', hell raisin' breath takin' angel_

_In those cut off jeans she wore_

_**Artie:** All I ever wanted (All I ever wanted) was the girl next door_

_**Sam:** Yeah, all I ever wanted_

_**All:** All I ever wanted was the girl next door._

The girls all cheered.

"That's all you wanted a sappy love song?" Puck asked as they jumped down to join the girls.

"As the Warblers said 'some people want to fill the world with silly love songs and what's wrong with that?'" Rachel replied. "However." She stood. "The girls and I appreciate the effort and know that if we had lost you would have made us sing, so we have prepared something for you. Ladies." The all made their way up onto the stage.

"Ladies since officially practice finish five minutes ago." Will said looking at his watch. "You can do the full version not the radio edit if you like."

* * *

"So how did you know we'd pick that song?" Puck flung an arm over Rachel's shoulders as they walked out of the auditorium.

"I know you better than you know yourself sometimes." Rachel replied.

"Sam, tell Blaine I'll definitely be there before dinner at six. Rachel and I have a stop to make at the hospital first." Kurt requested.

"Right it's the big meet the Dad dinner." Finn teased Sam.

"Don't worry, I've met Max he's not that bad." Kurt assured him. "Although Becky is his only daughter. Good luck."

"Be grateful she doesn't have two dads." Puck pointed out.

"My dads love you." Rachel reminded him. "Although they never liked Finn or Jesse."

"Don't I know it!" Finn muttered.

"That's because they have good taste. Hang on." He realised what Kurt had said. "Why are you going to the hospital?"

"I made Karofsky and Azimo some get well cookies. "

"You're going to gloat?" Puck asked.

"No we're bigger people than that." Kurt stated. "Besides if we were going to gloat we'd gloat that that Karofsky is getting arrested when he gets out the hospital."

"What?"

"The police are charging him." Santana explained. "Their parents tried to hire my Dad."

"I'll meet you in the parking lot in a minute." Rachel told Kurt, she grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him away from the group. "My dads aren't going to be home until nine, meet me at my house in about an hour and a half."

"You know you could just not go to the hospital and we could go back to your place now." Puck counter offered.

"I didn't know you were so eager to start your waltz lessons."

"You're killing me Berry."

"I'm sure you can come up a way to convince me to delay them." She kissed him.

"You know you're a tease."

"Can you be a tease if you put out?" She whispered.

"I love you." He kissed her.

"Me too. I won't be long."

* * *

Puck was sat on the porch steps when Rachel got home.

"Hi honey I'm home." She teased as Puck tugged her into his lap and kissed her hello.

"I bought pizza." Despite the fact that it was vegan Puck had gotten used to Rachel's pizza.

"That's good." She kissed him.

"We're giving your neighbours a show."

"Who cares?" Rachel countered.

"You have a bed inside." He reminded her between kisses.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around. Come on."

Two hours later Rachel had just finished rewarming the pizza as Puck set the table. He wasn't sure why they needed to set the table as pizza could be eaten straight out the box but Rachel insisted.

"So how did it go at the hospital?"

"Karofsky has two broken legs, a broken collar bone and concussion. Azimo has two broken legs, a broken left arm, inner bruising and a large gash down the side of this face that will leave a permanent scar."

"That well."

"They apologised to Kurt."

"That's a step in the right direction. Talking of direction, come here." He pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"You know I can't warm this pizza up again."

"So we eat it cold."

"What if my dads come home early?"

"Then I'll die happy."

"What if it turns into a Run Joey Run situation?"

"You need to stop living in song. Unless it's You Can Leave Your Hat On, because I'm totally up for a strip tease. "

"Eat." She kissed him before moving to her own chair. "And then we can start your waltz lessons."

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

"Ok the fun is over we've got a lot of hard work ahead of us." Mr Schue announced at the beginning of the next rehearsal.

"Mr Schue." Finn started.

"Yes Finn?"

"I've thought about it and I think Kurt should have my part in Happy Ending."

"Are you sure?"

"I can sing it, but Kurt can hit those notes without breaking a sweat." Finn explained.

"Do you want my part?" Puck offered.

"No man, you've got it nailed." Finn said.

"Ok. Let's give it a try." They used the rest of the hour to teach Kurt the songs. "Ok let's try this once more before we go."

Girls: This is the way you left me

I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending

This is the way that we love

Like its forever

Then live the rest of our life

But not together

**Kurt: Wake up in the morning**

**Stumble on my life**

**Can't get no love without sacrifice**

**If anything should happen**

**I guess I wish you well**

**Mmm a little bit of heaven**

**But a little bit of hell**

_Puck: This is the hardest story that I've ever told. (ooooo)_

_No hope OR love OR glory_

_Happy ending's gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

Girls: This is the way you left me

I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending

This is the way that we love

Like its forever

Then live the rest of our life

But not together

**Kurt: Two o'clock in the morning**

**Something's on my mind**

**Can't get no rest**

**Keep walking around**

**If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong**

**I can get to my sleep**

**I can think that we just carried on**

_Puck: This is the hardest story that I've ever told. (ooooo)_

_No hope or love or glory_

_Happy ending's gone forever more_

_I feel as if I'm wasted_

_And I'm wastin' everyday_

Girls: This is the way you left me, (_oh I feel as if I'm wasted_)

I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending

This is the way that we love, (_and I'm wastin' everyday_)

Like its forever

Then live the rest of our life

But not together

_Little bit of love_

Little bit of love x24

Love

_Little bit of love__ (I feel as if I'm wasted)_

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love (_and I'm wastin' everyday_)

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

Little bit of love

_**Everybody: This is the way you left me.**_ (little bit of love .. continues repeating)

_**I'm not pretending**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory**_

_**No happy ending**_

_**This is the way that we love**_

_**Like its forever**_

_**Then live the rest of our life**_

_**But not together**_

_**This is the way you left me. (**__little bit of love .. continues repeating)_

_**I'm not pretending**_

_**No hope, no love, no glory**_

_**No happy ending**_

_**This is the way that we love**_

_**Like its forever**_

_**Then live the rest of our life**_

_**But not together**_

Girl: This is the way you left me

I'm not pretending

No hope, no love, no glory

No happy ending 

(Seriously look on Youtube for Mika Happy Ending)

"Great job. I'll see you all tomorrow."

"I really like that song." Kurt said to Rachel. "And I didn't know Puck could hit those notes."

"I had to teach him how to breathe." Rachel explained.

"I can already breathe babe, but it was fun watching to try to teach me." Puck swung arm around her.

"You still owe me waltz lessons and a rendition of Sweet Caroline." Rachel pointed.

"He can already waltz." Mike stated. "They made us learn at camp one summer."

"And I could have gone my whole life without anyone ever finding that out." Puck glared at him.

"You can already waltz." Rachel said very slowly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask and you're cute when you're frustrated." He shrugged.

Rachel huffed and stomped off.

"What did I say?" Puck asked.

"Guys!" Tina headed off after Rachel.

"Come on Kurt." Mercedes caught his arm and led him off after them.

"Great. Now I have to spend the whole night apologising for doing nothing wrong just because you can't keep your big mouth shut."

"Sorry." Mike apologised.

* * *

Rachel was sat on the front porch step when Puck got to her house.

"Hey." She said as he walked over.

"Hi. How mad are you?" He asked as he sat down.

"I'm not made I'm annoyed." She corrected. "You could have told me."

"You're the one who made the bet and why would I object to anything that keeps you as close to me as possible."

Rachel bit back a smile and nudged his arm with her elbow. Puck wrapped and arm around her and kissed the top of head before standing up and holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

"Just don't stand on my toes." Rachel put her hand in his. They slowly danced around for a few minutes. "Do you want to come in?"

"I have to pick Sarah up in half an hour. You could come with me?" He suggested.

"I have homework I have to finish."

"Bring it with you. I'll even let you finish it."

* * *

Rachel was laughing hysterically when Puck's mother arrived home.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm afraid to tell you but your son isn't going to be Picasso." Rachel held up Puck's drawing from their game of Pictionary.

"What's it supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm still not sure."

"I'm never playing Pictionary with you again."

"Oh my baby boy." Puck's mother kissed the top of his head as she walked by.

"There is some dinner for you in the microwave." Rachel told her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Is Sarah in bed?"

"Yeah, about an hour ago." Puck replied. "I'm going to take Rachel home."

* * *

"So did you fix things with Rachel?" Mike asked the next morning.

"Yeah, she wasn't mad she was annoyed. But we figured it out."

"Would you tell Tina that because she's still mad at me?"

"Sure." Puck shrugged he could help a bro out. Puck walked over to where Tina was grabbing a book from her locker. "Hey."

"Hi?" Tina and Puck were friends but they didn't normally talk to each other in the halls unless Rachel was around.

"Look if you're pissed at Mike about what he said yesterday Rachel and I worked things out in about two minutes."

"That fact that I'm annoyed with him is nothing to do with you or Rachel."

"Then why are you pissed?" Puck asked.

"Mike knows what he did."

"I'm going to let you in a little secret. Guys rarely know what they did wrong and even if you hit us over the head we couldn't figure it out. So unless it's something major you just have to let us grovel and then let us off the hook."

"Grovelling is good." Tina admitted.

"I'll tell him."

"I also want a date that his mother doesn't come on."

"Deal." Puck smirked.

"I'll explain this to Rachel." Tina kissed his cheek. "See you later." She walked away.

"Hey I told you to talk to her not hit on her." Mike stormed over.

"That was just to piss you off and Rachel would kill me. She said you know what you did, I explained you probably didn't. So she'll take grovelling apologies and if you ever want to get laid stop taking your mother on dates with you."

* * *

"So what is this about you trying to complete your set?" Rachel asked as she and Mercedes set their trays down at the lunch table Puck was sat at.

"What?" Mercedes inquired.

"Apparently he was making out in the hall with Tina earlier."

"I wasn't I didn't…" Puck started to explain.

"It's ok." Rachel laughed putting a hand his. "Tina told me what happened. She thought it was sweet that you were trying to fix things between Mike and her."

"I told you I'm not…"

"I know you have a nice ass." Rachel interrupted.

"Now I'm confused." Mercedes admitted.

"Anytime I tell him he's sweet, he tells me he is a badass and the conversation usually ends up with someone having a nice ass."

"She's right you do have a nice ass." Kurt sat in the empty seat.

"Ok that's it." Puck threw his hands up in the air. "I need more testosterone with my French fries. I'm out of here." He grabbed his tray and left.

"Was it something I said?" Kurt asked.

"Hey." Tina came to join them.

"If it isn't the harlot herself." Kurt joked.

"Rachel…" Tina started.

"It's ok. How is Mike's grovelling going?"

"I don't know I haven't seen him." Tina admitted.

"The boy needs work." Mercedes remarked.

"I love him, I do but sometimes he is completely clueless."

"That's most guys." Kurt pointed out.

"That's what Puck said along with something about hitting them over the head."

"How about we give him some hints on what makes a good date?" Rachel suggested.

"Or you could pull a Puck and Rachel and make it into a bet." Kurt suggested as an alternative.

"What kind of bet?" Tina asked thinking the idea over.

"He plans his idea of a perfect date and you plan yours and go on said dates. You can score each other and you might figure out a happy medium so you end up eating less Dim Sung."

"That's actually quite genius." Mercedes commented.

"It could work." Rachel agreed.

"Keep an eye on my lunch." Tina got up; a quick scan she spotted Mike was sat with Puck at a table in the corner. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey." Mike said. "I was …"

"Here's the deal. You're going to plan your idea of the perfect date for tomorrow and I'll show you my idea of the perfect date on Sunday. "

"Ok?" Mike agreed.

"Good. Now I'm going to eat my lunch." She gave him a quick kiss and walked away.

"Girls are strange." Mike remarked out loud.

"You know you're going to have to tell her you love whatever she plans and you're going to have to plan something she'll love too."

"Yeah."

"So what does she like other than glee club and black clothes?" Puck asked.

"Well…" Mike racked his brain.

"Do you even talk to her?" Puck looked at him.

"Rachel is the first girl you've actually wanted to have a conversation with rather than just get into her pants." Mike reminded him.

"She was the first one it was worth having a conversation with once you get past the fact that she swallowed a dictionary. But it also means I know her well enough to fix things when I screw up. Figure out what she likes and fix it before Nationals or you'll have Rachel on your ass. Now can we talk about sports of something this chick stuff is giving me a headache."

* * *

"Hey." Rachel caught Puck's hand as he walked down the hall on his way to Glee.

"Hey." He gave her a quick kiss.

"Are you coming to Temple with me tonight?"

"Mom makes me go once a month it's not my night."

"I'll make it worth your while." Rachel offered.

"What do propose?"

Rachel stood on tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"My underwear is red and lacy."

"You expect me to concentrate during rehearsal now?" He looked at her.

"Well I could take them off?" Rachel offered.

"Ok we need a broom closet or something right now." He stated looking around.

"Sorry I do have some standards and we're leaving at 4am for Nationals on Friday. We have to practice."

"You're killing me Berry."

"Did I mention my dads aren't coming home before Temple tonight?"

"Temple it is." He agreed instantly.

"You're so easy."

"Only where you're concerned anymore." He kissed her before resuming their way to glee club rehearsal.

* * *

"So what did you do?" Mercedes, Kurt and Rachel dragged Tina into an empty classroom.

"He took me to the park, they had a big screen set up and they were showing Hammer Horror movies."

"That's actually very you and well thought out." Rachel remarked.

"See he can be thoughtful." Mercedes smiled.

"So where did you take him?"

"Indian Lake." Tina replied. "We went for a hike and a swim. We had a picnic, it was fun, relaxing."

"You went hiking?" Kurt queried.

"I like hiking and there was no Mrs Chang or Dim Sung in sight." Tina protested.

"What did Mike think?" Mercedes asked.

"He had fun. I think."

"Rachel will send Puck on recon." Kurt assured her. "But you managed to have two dates that didn't suck there is hope."

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

"This is too damn early to be up." Puck groaned as he stowed his bag under the bus. Mr Schue had figured out it was cheaper to hire a bus that they all including Artie could go on than it was to pay for plane tickets. So they were leaving for the twelve hour trip across to New York.

"You can go back to sleep once we start moving." Rachel assured him.

"Yeah right."

"Poor baby." She stood on tiptoes and kissed him.

"I hate buses."

"Ok everybody on the bus." Mr Schue instructed.

"There is not enough makeup in the world to cover up if I get dark circles." Santana muttered.

"Cold teaspoons work well." Kurt told her as he took the seat behind her and moved his pillow into position.

"We'll stop in a few hours for breakfast." Emma informed them. She was chaperoning along with Artie's father. "Does anyone experience motion sickness and require a Dramamine? I have signed parental slips if you require it."

"Feed the lot the Brittany." Finn suggested.

"She only gets motion sickness if you feed her too much sugar you moron." Santana snapped.

"Someone is feisty in the mornings." Mercedes smiled.

"I think the word you were looking for was cranky." Sam corrected.

"I need my sleep."

"Does anyone need the bathroom before we leave?" Mr Schue asked.

"What are we five?" Puck muttered.

"No ok everyone get comfortable and we're on our way."

* * *

Half an hour later Mr Schue made his way down the bus to check no-one had fallen asleep at a funny angle so they would wake up with a stiff neck. The only person he found awake was Puck.

"Not going back to sleep?" He inquired.

"Can't sleep when I'm moving." He shrugged careful not to wake Rachel who as curled up her head resting against his chest.

"Are you looking forward to seeing New York?" Will asked.

"It's not me you should be worried about. New York is like her personal Mecca."

"She'll be fine." Will smiled.

"Mr Schue can I give you some advice?" Puck continued when he nodded. "Blonde distractions are fun for a while. Don't get me wrong Ms Holiday is hot but Rachel's shrink is right. Sometimes what you want is not what you need."

"Puck."

"We're 17 not stupid. Tell Ms Pillsbury how you feel. She got rid of the idiot dentist and she's trying to get over the germ thing."

"I'll take that under advisement." Will said diplomatically. "We're stopping around 8, although thinking about it I'm not sure how kosher it will be."

"My Mom is the only person concerned that I eat kosher, I like bacon and sausages as much as the next guy. Try finding places that have vegan food, but she only eats toast, cereal or fruit for breakfast so you should be ok."

* * *

Puck was looking at Rachel's plate; she had half a grapefruit and some whole-wheat toast.

"You know we're not stopping for lunch for hours right?" He looked at his full English breakfast.

"This is my normal breakfast and it will sustain me perfectly fine until lunchtime. If not I brought snacks."

"Of course you did." Puck glanced around and noticed Mike had gone to the toilet. He pulled his phone out his pocket and hit a few buttons. "Yo Tina catch." He tossed the phone to her. "Hit play."

"Is that…"

"The Dixie Chicks." Puck confirmed. "Mike had their poster on his wall most of junior high."

Tina went back to watching the video of Mike singing Dixie Chicks songs in his sleep.

"What's that?" Mike asked when returned.

"Me wondering if I've lost all respect for you." Tina replied.

"What?"

"You apparently sing in your sleep." Tina handed him the phone.

"This payback for the waltz comment isn't it?" He looked at Puck.

"There's a video of Finn trying to beat the world record for the loudest snore too."

When they got back on the bus rather than sitting with Puck, Rachel went to sit with Mercedes and Kurt.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked after they were on their way again.

"Helping Kurt study." Rachel replied.

"Why?"

"He went to a different school for the last few months with a different curriculum, and we have finals coming up." Rachel explained.

"And on the way to Nationals is the best time to do it?"

"We have eight hours before we get to New York." Rachel reminded him. "Or if you would rather Kurt and I can sing you every Broadway song we know."

"Alphabetically." Kurt added.

"As great as that offer is you wouldn't risk straining your voice the day before Nationals. Yo Finn?" He turned around to where Finn was sitting. "Did your mother pack you that giant bag of M&Ms again?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because she's done it for every school trip we've been on since Kindergarten. Grab them we're going to sit with Artie. Chang, Evans come with me."

The area of the bus where Artie's wheelchair was locked down had tables. Twenty minutes later Emma came to check on them.

"What are you boys doing?"

"Playing poker." Sam replied.

"I'm not sure that's appropriate." Emma stated.

"What's going on?" Will came up behind her.

"They're playing poker Will."

"It's not like we're playing for money. It's M&Ms, Skittles and Red Vines." Puck pointed out.

"It can't do any harm. Deal me in fellas." Will requested.

Emma shook her head and went to check on the girls.

Mercedes and Rachel were still tutoring Kurt. Tina was watching a movie on her iPod. Santana and Quinn were reading magazines while Brittany was curled up on her seat.

"What are you doing Brittany?" Emma inquired.

"She's reading a book." Santana stated the obvious.

"What book?"

"Harry Potter. My mom says I can't go to the midnight showing of the movie unless I've read all the books." Brittany explained.

"Which book are you on?"

"Number two."

"And it's only the second book she's read this year so leave her be." Quinn suggested.

About an hour later Rachel made her way down the bus.

"So who is winning?" Rachel inquired.

"It depends on this hand." Finn replied. "So is Puck bluffing?"

Rachel looked at her boyfriend.

"He'd kill me if I told you, but you don't need me to tell you. You can see his cards in the reflection of the window."

"Hey!" Puck protested holding his cards against his chest.

"Brittany would like to know if we could stop soon as she needs to use the restroom."

"I'll go and speak to the driver." Will who had already folded got up. They continued to play.

"Ok before we see who won Rach who is bluffing?" Puck inquired.

Sam and Mike had already folded too.

"Artie has I'm guessing at best a pair of fours."

"Threes." Artie laid his cards down.

"Mr Abrahams, three of a kind?"

"Well done." He set his cards down.

"Finn has a pair of aces and can't bluff to save his life." Rachel patted him on the shoulder. "And I'm going to steal a Red Vine since you have a royal flush."

"Very good babe." He laid down his cards. "And this is why I don't play poker with her anymore."

"Only when you're trying to convince me to play strip poker. Excuse me I should return to my seat." Rachel walked back to her seat.

"Did you ever get her to play?" Sam asked what the others were thinking.

"No. Strip scrabble or strip Mousetrap didn't go down well either."

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

"We're here." Rachel started to spin her arms spread wide as she looked up after they had gotten off the bus.

"Rach, stop spinning or you'll fall over and crack your head again."

"I'm a ballerina Noah; I can spin for quite a while before I get dizzy."

"Let's not take a chance." He put his hand on her arm and stopped her.

"We're in New York Noah." Rachel pointed out.

"So this isn't just a random street with tall buildings?" He said sarcastically.

"Can't you just feel it?"

"Rach, you would think you've never been to New York before. Your parents bring you every summer for a week."

"But there is so much you have to see."

"Mr Schue do you have that pin?" Puck asked.

"Rachel we'll do some limited sightseeing on Sunday before we head home. But right now we're going to check into the hotel. In about an hour we're having an early dinner so we can get a quick practice in before everyone gets an early night. We have a busy day tomorrow." Will informed her.

* * *

Puck got up at the knock on the door of room he was sharing with Finn.

"Hello Noah." Rachel stood on the other side. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"I don't know. Mr Schue was pretty adamant about not going into each other's rooms." Puck pointed out.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Rachel smiled.

"Come in babe." He gave her a quick kiss as she walked past.

"Hey Finn." Rachel greeted Finn who was laying on the bed still fully dressed.

"Hey Rach." He was a bit surprised to see her there. "What can we do for you?"

"Noah, where is your bag?"

"On the floor on the other side of the bed." He replied. He watched as Rachel walked around the bed picked the bag up and started rifling through it. After a few seconds she had pulled out a curling iron, one of Puck's old football jerseys, a pair of his boxer shorts and socks. "I didn't pack any of that."

"I know I did when I was checking you had packed the appropriate clothing. I didn't have enough space in my bag and it turned out that my pyjamas wouldn't be appropriate since they have high humidity here at the moment."

"They have air conditioning." Finn pointed out.

"I know. Quinn keeps playing with it while she's trying to decide what to watch on TV. "

"You repacked my bag." Puck eyed her.

"It's not like you haven't been through my underwear drawer or this isn't what I wear when I sleep over. I should go." She quickly kissed him. "Goodnight, goodnight Finn."

"Night." Finn echoed.

Puck shook his head as she left.

"She sleeps over?" Finn asked.

"Once or twice when it gets late or her parents are out of town. She takes my bed and I sleep on the couch."

"You're telling me you're not having sex?" Finn looked at him.

"That's none of your business."

"That's a yes then." He paused. "Rachel's not like Santana."

"You think I don't know that. But she is plenty corrupt all by herself."

"Rachel? Short, brown hair, talks like she swallowed a dictionary half the time?" Finn asked.

"Hey she's the one who took her clothes off and told me to shut up and she's the one who tells me about her underwear when I have to go somewhere I need to concentrate."

"Rachel?" Finn was a little in disbelief at his friend's description of the girl he used to date.

"She's bent as hell when she wants to be." Puck smirked.

"I guess what they say about dressing like a catholic school girl is true." Finn shrugged.

"At least Kurt convinced her to donate those ridiculous animal sweaters to charity." Puck paused. "Talking of Catholic school girls you know Quinn has the next fifty years of your life planned right?"

"What?" Finn was confused.

"She has you a job, even the colour of your front door picked out."

"When did she tell you that?" Finn was still confused as he wasn't sure what he wanted to do when he finished High School.

"When Rachel was in the coma. She told me I should figure a way to get out of Lima and that the two of you were going to live happily ever after following her fifty year plan."

"Great." Finn muttered.

"It could be worse. You could spend fifty years with Santana bitching at you about everything."

* * *

"Ok guys I have a surprise guest for you." Kurt came into the dressing room that New Directions had been given.

"You mean Blaine and Becky we knew they were coming." Sam pointed out. Becky and Blaine had flown out late the previous evening.

"No. Come in." He called to his guest.

"Hi guys."

"Matt!" There was a gasp of surprise from the glee club.

"What are you doing here?" Mercedes asked.

"Kurt kept calling, we live in New Jersey and he insisted I come and support you." Matt explained.

"You answer the phone to Kurt but don't reply to your email." Puck sound a little put out.

"He's persistent." Matt muttered. "And how often do you get to stay on Park Avenue?"

"Park Avenue?" Santana asked.

"He's staying with Becky and Blaine." Kurt explained.

"On Park Avenue?" Mercedes questioned. "How rich are they?"

"Loaded." Sam replied. "They're family owns a huge bank here in New York. Their mom is from Ohio and she didn't want them growing up here. She's the practical, save your money for a raining day type. Blaine and Becky are like that too."

"You should see this place my room is the size of the whole of the downstairs of my house." Matt stated.

"Does Blaine have any more sisters?" Mike asked. "Ow!" Tina swatted him across the chest.

"Just the one." Sam replied. "But they have couple of cousins who are pretty hot."

"You left." Brittany said. "We finished school for the summer and you never came back."

"We moved." Matt explained. "But I did bring you something for your cat." He reached in his pocket. "Maybe it needs its own diary so it doesn't read yours." He handed her a small pink diary with a picture of a cat on it.

"Thanks." Brittany eagerly accepted the gift.

"So guys fill me in on what I've missed this year." Matt requested. "Did Mr Schue and Miss P finally hook up?"

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

"I can't believe this happened to us again. We're cursed." Quinn groaned as they all walked back in the dressing room. New Directions had gone to check out their completion to find two of their songs had been sung.

"We're screwed." Mike agreed.

"We're not screwed we just need Kiss." Rachel stated.

"Kiss?" Sam questioned.

"Keep it simple stupid." Mercedes explained. "It's all we have time for."

"No the band." Rachel corrected. "It's ok I have a plan. Kurt go and get Becky, Blaine and Matt we're going to need their help if we want to pull this off."

"Ok." Kurt was out the door.

"You have a plan?" Finn questioned.

"This has happened before it is only sensible to have a backup plan." Rachel pointed out. "Santana, you know that version of Good Girl Gone Bad we've been working on I need you to teach the girls the harmonies."

"But we've rearranged the music." Santana pointed out.

"I hopefully have that covered." Rachel said. "Now guys do you remember your version of Shout It Out Loud? We're going to do that."

"You want to do Kiss? At Nationals?"

"We lost our upbeat song, it's going to take all the time we have left to figure out our song and we all know the chorus so we can get through it. Or I suppose you could do your version of Girl Next Door?" She suggested.

"Kiss it is." Puck stated.

"You need to teach it so Sam." Rachel pointed out. "And obviously skip the costumes although if it helps there were in our top ten list of costumes to bring back."

"Hell yeah." Mercedes agreed.

"They were already headed this way." Kurt came back in with the requested people.

"Good. Matt I need you to help teach Sam and Kurt Shout It Out Loud." Rachel requested.

"Whatever you need." Matt agreed, he had figured out something was wrong when New Directions had disappeared.

"Blaine, Becky I need borrow both your i-Pads and one of your phones." Rachel requested.

"Sure." They hand them over. Rachel quickly located the information she wanted.

"Santana, here is the lyrics and the original music. Blaine maybe you could help them with harmonies, the Warblers are very good at those."

"Anything I can do to help." Blaine agreed.

"What can I do?" Becky asked.

"Pray for a little divine intervention." Rachel suggested as she started dialling. "Rabbi Bernstein, it's Rachel Berry…. I'm in New York for Nationals…. Yes Noah and I will be at Temple next week." Rachel assured him.

"Great." Puck muttered.

"Is Ezekiel home? I need to speak to him urgently… Thank you Rabbi….. Hey Zeke it's Rachel… Is that version of Good Girl Gone Bad ready?... Do you think you could email it to me?... I need to sing to it in less than an hour…. Yes I'll owe you…"

"Ok guys don't panic." Mr Schue came in. "We have an hour we can work something out."

"Rachel's already got it covered." Finn told him.

"What are we doing?"

"Good Girl Gone Bad and Shout It Out Loud."

"Ok." Will agreed. "What can I do to help?"

"We need drums and a couple of guitars." Finn stated, if they were going to do this they would do it right.

"We need six stools, quite low with flat tops." Rachel called out still on the phone.

"Who is she on the phone to?" Will asked.

"Her Rabbi." Sam replied.

"Rabbi's son. Zeke." Puck corrected.

"Who Puck hates because he keeps hitting on Rachel." Finn added Puck glared at him. "I hated him too."

"I'll go and see about the instruments if you all have it under control here."

"Don't worry Mr Schue we have experience at this." Kurt reminded him.

"Noah, you know how to roller blade right?" Rachel said when she got off the phone having downloaded the music file she needed.

"Yeah."

"Good because you're playing on Zeke's street hockey team on Saturday." She told him.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you would prefer it to his more lecherous suggestion as to how I repay him for coming through in a crisis." Rachel stated.

"Whatever." Puck muttered.

"Girls we're ditching the shoes." Rachel headed to the girls.

"Do you know how much effort it took to find six pairs of matching shoes in lilac that didn't look they belonged on Barbie?" Mercedes asked. The girls' dresses were all purple with a lilac band around the waist.

"We have to ditch all the choreography we worked out. So we'll sit on the stools for Rihanna and then stand on them for Kiss. It's easier not to do that in shoes."

"I'm not taking my shoes off because I didn't have time for my pedicure with all the rehearsals. I'm not going shoeless without painted toenails." Santana crossed her arms.

"Becky?" Rachel prompted.

"I have Brick Red or Passionate Blue." Becky dug in her purse.

"Brick Red." Santana conceded.

"We also have to work with what we've got." Rachel pointed out.

"What's that?" Tina asked.

"Cheerleaders." Rachel replied. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Rachel found Puck stood watching from the wings. There was one more group in front of them and then it was their turn.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"Always. But do you really think we can pull this off?"

"I think we can win." Rachel stated.

"That's optimistic."

"No that's confidence" She corrected.

"Whatever you say babe."

"How about a bet?" She suggested. "If we don't win I'll go skinny dipping with you."

"Now that sounds like a good reason to throw the competition." Puck smirked. "But ok. What do you get if we do win?"

"The knowledge that we won." She kissed him. "I have to go and get miked up. You should too."

Puck watched her walk away.

"Did she tell you about her underwear again?" Finn came up behind him.

"No. She thinks we're going to win this."

"I'll be happy with not coming last." Finn admitted.

"She's confident enough that if we don't she'll go skinny dipping."

"Skinny dipping? Rachel?"

"When she makes the terms of our bets, it is usually something she wants to do but doesn't have the guts to do on her own unless I insist she goes through with it."

"I guess you win either way." Finn shrugged. "Let's do this." He bumped fists with Puck.

* * *

The glee girls took to the stage with the curtain down behind them and took their place on the six stools that were sat out for them. The music began and it was game on.

(Rachel, _Santana, _**Both, **_**all)**_

We stay, moving around, **so low**  
Ask us where you at, **we don't know**  
And don't care (_**don't care**_)  
All we know is we was at home 'cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone

_Now she in the club with a __**freaky dress on**__  
__Cats don't wan her __**to keep that **__**dress on**__  
__Trying to get enough drinks in her system__  
__Take it to the telly and make her a victim_

**Patron in the brain, ball playa in the face****  
****They shake the spot, she's just another case**

**Easy for a good girl to go bad****  
****And once we gone **_(__**Gone)**_  
**Best belief we've gone forever****  
****Don't be the reason****  
****Don't be the reason**  
_**You better learn how to treat us right**__**  
**_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**  
**We done forever**

_He's staying with a flock of them all, yeah__  
__Got a girl at home but he don't care__  
__Won't care __**(Won't care)**__  
__All he'll do is keep me at home, won't let me go nowhere__  
__**He thinks because I'm at home I won't be getting it on**_  
Now I'm finding numbers in th_**e jacket pockets**_  
Chicks calling the house, _**no stop it's**_  
Getting out of control  
Finally I can't take no more

**He finds a letter on the stairs, saying this is the end****  
****I packed my bag and left with your best friend****  
**  
**Easy for a good girl to go bad****  
****And once we gone **(**Gone)**  
**Best belief we've gone forever****  
****Don't be the reason****  
****Don't be the reason**  
_**You better learn how to treat us right**__**  
**_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**  
**We done forever**

We stay, moving around, so low  
Ask us where you at, we don't know  
And don't care _(don't care)_  
All we know is we was at home cause you left us there  
You got your boys and got gone  
And left us all alone _**(no)**_

**Easy for a good girl to go bad****  
****And once we gone **(_**Gone)**_  
**Best belief we've gone forever****  
****Don't be the reason****  
****Don't be the reason**  
_**You better learn how to treat us right**__**  
**_**'Cause once a good girl goes bad**  
**We done forever**

We gone forever  
_We gone forever_

"Ladies and gentlemen New Directions." Rachel introduced them as curtain began to rise and the boys began to play. The girls move their stools to the side and Sam and Mike helped to get up on them.

The girls danced on the stools as they joined in, clapping their hands over their heads. As the song was drawing to the close Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Rachel all did flips off the stools to get them back to the floor.

All the girls started walking forward as they launched into Happy Ending giving the guys enough time to ditch their the instruments. There was a rapturous applause as they finish took a quick bow and exited the stage.

"I don't know how you pulled that off." Will told them. "But whatever happens I'm proud of you."

TBC

A/N: There is one more chapter after this but there is a sequel half written in my head.


	44. Chapter 44

Rachel stopped when she heard a slow clap behind her.

"Very nice Ms Berry."

"Jesse?" Rachel spun around. "What are you doing here?"

"There's an open call for 'Catch Me If You Can' tomorrow, since I had some time to kill I thought I'd drop by and catch a few performances."

"Vocal Adrenaline needed an extra chaperone and you thought you'd get a free trip out of it." Rachel guessed.

"Very good." He stepped closer. "So how many songs did you have to switch out at the last minute?"

"The judges couldn't tell we were underprepared could they?" Rachel was worried.

"No. It was almost flawless, I spent enough time with you to pick up the split second glances at you to make sure they were doing the right thing. So how many songs did you switch?"

"Two." Rachel admitted.

"Not bad."

"Vocal Adrenaline were…" Rachel tried to find the correct word.

"They lost their edge since I left." He suggested. "And Ms Cochran."

"I'm not sure about their costumes either." Rachel confirmed. "That shade of pink is not good on everyone."

"Day glow pink isn't everybody's colour." Jesse agreed.

"So what did you really think of our performance?" Rachel asked.

"You were good. How long have you been able to do a back flip?"

"Since I was seven." Rachel admitted. "I had a tumble off with Santana a few months back, I called her a bitch and we've been friends ever since."

"You still with Puckerman?" Rachel nodded in response. "Good you deserve to be happy."

"I should get back. Good luck with your audition."

"Good luck with the results."

* * *

"And this year's winner is…." A long pause for dramatic effect by the host. "William McKinley High School Lima Ohio."

"We won!" They all started screaming Rachel threw her arms around Puck.

"Damn I was looking forward to skinny dipping." He whispered in her ear.

"Good thing you have the whole summer to convince me." Rachel kissed him and then was gone to hug the others.

He was a little surprised when Tina hugged him but they had just kicked ass at Nationals with two songs they had thrown together in less than an hour.

* * *

Rachel had to go the bathroom on the way back to their dressing room.

"Ms Berry?" A woman asked from behind her.

"Yes?" Rachel turned.

"Congratulations on your victory."

"Thank you." Rachel replied.

"I understand you were supposed to have a solo." She continued.

"We had a last minute change of songs not to repeat some other performances." Rachel explained wondering how she knew about the solo. They hadn't told anyone about which three songs they were singing, Kurt hadn't even told Blaine until earlier that day.

"That's the kind of adaptability we like."

"I'm sorry to be rude but who are you?"

"Catherine Tillman." She introduced herself. "I've seen video of some of your other performances I'm impressed."

"And I'm confused." Rachel admitted. "Why have you seen our performances?"

"Not New Directions performances yours. Your recitals from the last ten years."

"You know Shelby." Rachel realised. Shelby had asked her if she could send her some of her performances a few months before so Rachel had sent her a DVD with the highlights.

"Yes. But this offer is on your own merit."

"Offer?" Rachel repeated.

"I'm the Recruitment Director for TISCH. We would like to offer you a full scholarship."

"I don't graduate high school for another year." Was the only thing Rachel could think to say.

"The offer will be there when you do. Here's my card. I'll have all the information sent to your house. I look forward to seeing you at orientation next year."

"There you are." Puck found Rachel leaning against the wall holding the card against her chest a few minutes later. "Hey are you ok?" Rachel wordlessly handed him the card. "What's TISCH?"

"NYU's school of the arts." Rachel replied. "They offered me a full scholarship when we graduate next year."

"Seriously?" Rachel nodded. "Wow that's… Umm… congratulations." He kissed her and spun her around. "Nationals and going to college in New York all in one. I have a question."

"What is that Noah?"

"What do you do when all your dreams start coming true?"

"Laugh at my boyfriend for trying to quote Coyote Ugly when he insists he's never seen it."

"I have may have watched it once, there are girls dancing on a bar." He admitted with a shrug. "But you didn't answer the question."

"How about this?" She kissed him. "And call my mother."

"You want to call Shelby? Not your dads?"

"She sent the recruitment director my performances and asked her to come and see us perform. This is because of her."

"No it's all you." He kissed her. "We should get back for they send another search party." He took her hand and led her back to the dressing room.

"Good timing guys." Will said when they came in. "We just had a vote and it was unanimous. Rachel you are our MVP."

"I need to sit down." Rachel struggled to catch her breath.

"Come here." Puck pulled her into a hug.

"Seriously it's only a little trophy." Quinn said. "What's she going to do if she ever wins that Tony she's always talking about? The Gwyneth Paltrow crying Oscar speech was not a good look."

"NYU just offered her a full scholarship when we graduate." Puck informed them.

There was a sudden round of congratulations and comments. Becky could see Rachel needed rescuing.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt but Blaine and I were talking and we would like to take you all out for dinner to celebrate." Becky announced.

"Not sure I can allow that." Mr Schue stated.

"Mr Schue, I know we've only just met but there is something you need to understand. Our father's family has owned a bank for over a hundred years. Dad thinks the best way to solve a problem is to throw money at it, Mom was his secretary and she comes from a long line of very practical women. We take after her. We've had platinum cards since we were ten, we get a ridiculous amount of allowance which we barely ever spend and he insists on giving us a thousand dollars for every A on our report cards and we're both straight A students. Trust us we could spring for dinner for everyone who has been in the building today, and still have more than enough to send all of us on around the world cruise without having to blink. Let us do this."

"A compromise we spend the dinner budget if you want you can pay the extra." Will conceded.

"Good, because you can't come to New York without trying the best pizza outside of Italy." Blaine stated. "There is this little place in the West Village…"

"Frantonio's." Rachel blurted out.

"I guess you've been there."

"They have the best pizza I've ever tasted." Rachel agreed.

* * *

An hour later they had taken over half the restaurant and were all enjoying the pizza.

Rachel took a moment to look around and realised how far she had come in a year. She had started out the year with Finn and they all knew how badly that had ended. But now she had Noah who was perfect for her, she had great friends, she had a reasonable relationship with her mother, they had won Nationals and she was going to college in New York.

"This." She blurted out.

"What's that babe?" Puck who was sat next her asked.

"This. You wanted to know what you do when all your dreams start coming true. This. You celebrate with your friends and you are grateful for what you have."

"That's a good answer. Are you going to eat the rest of that pizza?" He asked already grabbing a slice.

"No help yourself and don't apologise."

THE END.

A/N: A sequel to follow when I have it written.


End file.
